When Pantheons Collide
by Reborn Dark Phoenix
Summary: Thor ends up in the DC universe. He arrives on Themyscera. Wonder Woman is on vacation from League duties. Hades conveniently chooses today to break out of the Underworld. What could go wrong? *A Thor/Wonder Woman VS. and team-up.*
1. Prologue

**_Let's face it: we all love the concept of Thor vs. Superman. Both are quite arguably and quite honestly the most powerful heroes in their respective universes. It's really a no-brainer pitting the two against each other. I love the concept and for me, Thor would win every time._**

**_But when I see Thor in a fight, I want to see a battle of godlike proportions. Sure, Superman is practically invincible, but he's no god._**

**_I came to ask myself: what would happen if the Avengers' Norse God of Thunder encountered the Justice League's Champion of the Greek gods of Olympus? The Prince of Asgard and the Princess of Themyscera? What would be the result of an encounter between Thor and Wonder Woman?_**

**_This is a possible scenario. Reborn Dark Phoenix presents:_**

**_When Pantheons Collide_**

Prologue

By sheer willpower, she forced her eyes open, blinking rapidly to get the dust out and to regain her focus. She realized she was on the ground, and looking around, she saw that there were hefty chunks of statues, marble and rock sprayed all over and around her as a result of her crash into the once beautiful temple plaza.

In an effort of getting up, she managed to get onto one knee, only for her to stop and shake her head fiercely in an effort to get the painfully loud ringing in her ears out, resulting in tiny fragments of rock and dirt flying out of her raven locks onto the ground. She thanked her gods that her healing was so potent, or else she'd be covered with painful and colorful bruises instead of the relatively small cuts and bruises she had right now.

For a moment, she had to recollect herself and her thoughts. "Hera…what just happened?" she asked herself as she picked up her fallen sword and lasso.

Then she heard the thunder. The now painfully familiar and rage sparking thunder. And she remembered. Looking up to the sky as she now stood firmly, she saw the rapidly approaching figure. The tattered cape flowing against the wind, a hammer in his hand that whirled, calling the power of the thunder and lightning to him; the dirt and bloodstained golden locks, the party chipped armor, the dented winged helmet and a relatively bruised face that brimmed with fury.

"Oh, right…you."

That was all she said as she flew up, weapons in hand, to confront once more this threat to Themyscera, this blasphemy to Olympus.

To this self-proclaimed god of the thunder.

* * *

The Hulk, Hyperion.

The Destroyer, the Sentry.

That was what this battle had reminded him of. His opponent's strength rivaled that of his most powerful foes and allies. Almost god-like even.

Taking a moment to recollect his senses, he massaged the point where her fist had connected with his winged helmet. It had made a sizeable dent, and he loved this helmet-it was one of the things that characterized him, and he felt naked without it.

"No, now is not the time for pride," he scolded himself.

Senses fully working again, he looked at his reflection in the puddle that had spawned from his crashing into a fountain, which was now scattered in various sized fragments all over the garden he had landed in. His armor was broken here and there, but it wasn't much, just a few chinks. His golden locks were stained with dust, dirt and a light streak of blood. His cheek, black and blue only a few minutes ago, was now only a light shade of red, and a line of blood was slowly leaking from the corner of his mouth. His cape was tattered along the edges, ripped from when she had caught it and flung him through a number of statues.

It was time to end this.

"Come, Mjolnir."

Stretching out his gloved hand, his mighty hammer flew over to him from a demolished temple a few dozen yards away, smashing through the carnage of stone in its path. As the two united as one again, the skies boomed with thunder and lightning flashed as it decorated the heavens, dancing along to the massive booming, letting his enemy know he was far from defeated.

Whirling Mjolnir, he ascended into the heavens, scanning the ground for his opponent, finding her on a kneeled knee in a rather decimated temple plaza, shaking her head as if to regain her senses.

"This ends now," he told himself, the iron determination evident in his voice.

And with that, he flew down towards her, the thunder roaring his anger and might.

If she was to fall for him to return home, then so be it.

* * *

They flew towards each other, neither with the intent of backing down, both intending to walk away from this.

She was armed with her sword, her indestructible bracelets and the Lasso of Truth.

He was armed with the indestructible & enchanted hammer that moved lightning, Mjolnir.

She was protecting her home, while he was trying to go home.

Neither had any intention of relenting, by the fire in their eyes, it was clear they were intent on using any means necessary to force the other to fall.

As they approached closer to each other, each said a short prayer to the gods they knew.

"Hera, give me strength."

"Guide my hand, All-Father."

Thunder roared majestically and the dancing lightning flashed more, foreboding the climactic battle was to start anew. Neither knew defeat or surrender in their vocabulary. It wasn't in their nature. They were champions, guardians, protectors. They were heroes. And it wasn't like them to give up so easily, without giving their enemy a fight to remember.

She was of the Justice League; he was of the Avengers.

She was an Amazon; he was a god.

She was the Princess of Themyscera; he was the Prince of Asgard.

Both were bless by gods: she by the Greek and he by the Norse.

"For Themyscera…"

"For Midgard…"

She was Wonder Woman, Diana of Themyscera, daughter of Queen Hippolyta, and Champion of the Greek Gods of Olympus.

He was Thor, Son of Odin, prince of Asgard, and the Norse God of Thunder.

And neither would be denied victory.

"BE DENIED, FALSE GOD!"

"HAVE AT THEE, VILLAIN!"

As sword and hammer connected, a split second occurred in which the tiniest of clinks could be heard as metal collided, right before being followed by the largest shockwave the island had ever felt. Temples and statues crumbled and fell, rivers erupted and broke, and the ground cracked and groaned from the strain of the might of the two great beings locked once more in fierce combat.

**_Well, there you go: a good tease for the events to come. Hope you guys enjoyed and remember to review, follow, etc. More to come soon :D _**


	2. Uprooted

**_Though it's pretty obvious, know that I do not own Thor, Wonder Woman or any other Characters in this story. They are all owned by Marvel & DC respectively._**

Chapter1: Uprooted

***This version of the Marvel Universe should be considered AU. For all intent & purpose for this story, assume the Greek Pantheon doesn't exist here {no Hercules, no Ares, etc.}****

***Marvel Universe, the Moon 3 hours earlier*.**

With a snap, Thor opened his eyes. He was lying down on the ground, his mighty hammer Mjolnir a few feet away from him. Shifting his body to face upward, he was greeted with the sight of the black vastness of space. His memory failing him for the moment, he takes a few seconds to calm himself, suddenly realizing that his breath was going fast and uneven. His ears, he also realized, were filled with an annoying ringing that wouldn't cease. Why were his ears filled with this annoyance? And why was he is space, for that matter?

Then before his eyes, a few beams of blood red energy shot across the blackness to his right, which were immediately followed by beams of blue energy heading in the opposite direction. That was followed, in turn, by the sight of a figure heading in the same direction as the blue energy, a figure clad in red and gold…

Iron Man, Thor thought with a start.

"HOLD THE LINE!"

A voice…it was muffled by the ringing, but he could still hear the words, and the tone. The tone was commanding, inspirational and unrelenting in authority. He recognized that voice, the voice of Captain America, the leader of the Avengers.

He heard a thump over a few feet next to him, to his right. He turned to see what it was, and his eyes are greeted with a bloody sight. It was a body, a rather mangled body, shred completely, blue blood oozing from the gashes. It was a Chitauri body…

The Chitauri.

Thor suddenly remembered, all of it rushing back: the Chitauri base on the moon, their own pre-emptive strike, the laser that hit him and blasted him to the ground.

Immediately the Thunder God stood up, and realized he was standing in a relatively wide crater, about seven feet deep. The ringing in his ear was now waning, replaced by new sounds: alien screeches, explosions, energy blasts, bellowing roars…the sound of war. Thor smiled. It was the sound of his natural state.

"AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE," came the roar that escaped his lips.

With a rise of his gloved hand, Mjolnir zoomed back to its master, immediately sparking the echoes of thunder in the heavens. Whirling the mighty weapon, the Norse deity flew into the sky, allowing him to fully view the scene. They were on the dark side of the moon, battling hordes of Chitauri warriors and weapons in an effort to get to the doomsday laser weapon the aliens had prepared to wreak havoc on what they thought was an unsuspecting Earth. If Midgard truly didn't suspect it, there would not be almost 30 Avengers fighting them this very moment.

Thor saw a unit of energy gun turrets firing heavily upon the position of Spiderwoman, Wonder Man and Iron Fist. The same turrets, in fact, that had knocked him unconscious just a few minutes earlier.

The thunder roared louder, now joined by majestic streaks of lightning, and with his trademark war cry of "FOR MIDGARD!" he flung Mjolnir directly at the machinery. Upon contact, a resonating explosion echoed out as the turrets were consumed in a gigantic fireball. The Chitauri nearby were given no time, however, to try to understand what just happened as Thor immediately landed and began pummeling them, using the hundreds of thousands of years' worth of combat knowledge at his disposal.

"Welcome back, Thor," Iron Fist stated bluntly as he and the other two joined the Asgardian, fist glowing and pummeling through the creatures. "Wondered when you'd finish your nap."

"You know, Iron Fist," Thor said with a smirk as Mjolnir returned to his hand, now letting him pass out bashed skulls to the Chitauri. "A simple thank you would suffice."

"War is no time for pleasantries, Thunder God," Iron Fist retorted, unable to contain the grin on his face.

"Wonder Man, She-Hulk, Hulk!" Captain America's voice came through their ear pieces. "Take the left flank and get rid of those turrets! Hawkeye, Wolverine, Widow, Spiderman! Hard slam through the center! Mockingbird, Tigra, Spiderwoman, Valkyrie, Quake! Take the right flank! Panther, Iron Fist, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch! With me on flanking them from the rear! Iron Man, Thor, Ms. Marvel, Protector, Vision, Wasp, War Machine-give us air support! This is where we show this scum what the Avengers, what Earth is made of! Let's move, Avengers!"

With the battle plan laid out, the others unanimously shouted, "AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!"

As the ground Avengers stormed across the ground to take down the Chitauri, the aerial Avengers began their assault. Thor immediately began casting down lightning from the skies, striking all over at random intervals in the Chitauri ranks, spreading confusion and disarray among the enemy. Joined by the attacks from the others, the hits were perfect enough to keep the aliens off their game enough for the ground Avengers to steadily move through the enemy, towards the doomsday weapon.

'Relatively easy,' Thor mused. 'Not the battle I had hoped to partake in-'

His thoughts were immediately interrupted by a loud humming. Looking to the source, he saw with horror as the doomsday weapon activated, the laser now glowing a sickening shade of green. As if in slow motion, the laser then fired, right at the ground Avengers.

A streak of black zoomed past the Thunder God, and in the blink of an eye, he saw Ms. Marvel intercept the blast of the laser, her body glowing and illuminated as it collided with the energy. Thor was well aware that the heroine could absorb any energy, even the lightning he commanded, so he was fairly confident that she could hold her own. At least, he was until he heard her screams of anguish.

"AAAAAAUURRRRGGHHHH!"

"MS. MARVEL!" Without a thought, Thor raced after her, Iron Man right on his tail. Using his hammer, Thor blocked the blast, himself now taking the brunt of the blast as Iron Man scanned her body for any internal damage.

"That…hurt, Iron Man," Ms. Marvel said weakly. "It wasn't like…anything…"

"Don't worry, Carol, nothing serious; it just seems-" he started before immediately looked back up at the laser. "Oh no."

"What is it, Iron Man?" Thor yelled over.

"Their laser; it looks like it's going critical!"

Though unfamiliar with much of mortal technology, Thor had dealt with enough machines, robots and supervillians to know just what "going critical" means.

"JARVIS, try to hack into this weapon's computers! Cap," Stark cried out to the Avengers co-leader, "this thing is gonna blow, and I have no idea how to stop it!"

"The Chitauri, look!" Thor cried as he suddenly realized what their enemies were doing. They were retreating, into a portal to whatever corner of the universe they called their own was. "They retreat!" Sure enough, as soon as their laser weapon had fired, they had begun pulling back. Apparently, whatever this weapon's function was, they did not want to be around for it.

A loud whirl then came from the laser, and it suddenly began turning from the Avengers and now aiming directly towards Earth. It began glowing that same sickly green as the laser prepared to fire once more.

"Iron Man, now would be a good time to figure out how to stop this thing!" Captain America roared.

"Yeah, I'm kind of having a problem with that! It's not like we have that much info on Chitauri technology! T'Challa, Spiderman! You guys are geniuses, come help me out here!"

"Wait, did Stark just ask us for help?" Spiderman gasped.

"It's about to fire!" Ms. Marvel cried out. "Thor! Your lightning! Hit me with everything you've got!"

"Aye!" he replied as he summoned the elements to him. With a flick of his hammer, Thor bombarded her with all the lightning he could muster. Immediately her body glowed, her fists blaring with yellow-white energy and her eyes glowed white. With a zoom, she rushed in front of the laser, just as it fired at Earth. But Ms. Marvel was just as fast, firing her photon blasts at it. With the absorbed energy of the celestial lightning, she was able to hold her ground against the laser, keeping the blast from hitting Earth.

"Guys, I can only do this for so long! Figure something out!"

"Let me smash it," Hulk said with a smile.

"Great idea, Jade Jaws," Hawkeye retorted. "How long did it take to come up with that?"

"Vision can you try and phase through it, break it apart?"

"Uncertain. The elements of this device are unfamiliar, and therefore I do not know what to expect to happen to both my atoms and the machines if I do so."

"I may have a way."

All eyes turned to Thor.

"It is an ability that I rarely use, but Mjolnir is able to open the boundaries to other dimensions, other realms that are not of the original Nine. It is risky, but I can open another dimension to us and send the weapon into that dimension."

"Best idea we got! Let's do it!" Stark cries out. "Carol, keep up what you're doing! Wonder Man & Hulk, get ready to pick up the laser & throw it! Thor, do your thing!"

Without a word, Thor flew away a few dozen meters. He began whirling Mjolnir. This was a risky move, hence why he rarely ever did it, but this weapon was of unknown power. The moment called for such risk.

"Hear me, All-Father," he cried to the heavens. "Guide my hand as I open the doors to the unknown!" And with that, he aimed Mjolnir to the emptiness at his right, and lightning flew from the hammer. But instead of blasting onto the ground, it formed into a circle, turning rapidly until it became a pure white ring. The sounds of crackling energy began to ring out as the ring started glowing, and in the middle, a light leaked out, revealing a vortex, one that would act as a tunnel to whatever dimension awaited on the other side. Strong winds came from it, forcing him to concentrate on securing his footing on the ground, lest he get sucked into it, also. He had done it; the gateway was opened.

"It is ready, Avengers!"

"Now, guys!"

With a scream, Ms. Marvel intensified her photon blasts as Wonder Man and Hulk ripped the weapon off the ground and lumbered towards the gateway as fast as they could. Just as they were within throwing distance of the gateway & within distance of being sucked in, Carol stopped her counter blasting, and at that moment, the other two threw the weapon to the gateway, allowing the powerful vortex winds to take its hold of it and drag it into the gateway.

All around the other Avengers cheered, hugging and congratulating each other. They had saved the world again from an alien threat. It was always a good feeling. Thor watched his teammates celebrate, feeling proud to count himself amongst the mightiest team of heroes and warriors he had ever encountered. He'd get the weapon into the vortex, close the gateway and then join in with his teammates.

Or that was what he was thinking until the weapon exploded.

With a jolt, the heads of all the other Avengers turned to the gateway. The explosion was unexpected and caught everyone by surprise, including Thor. The sonic vibrations that resulted from the explosion caused him to lose his footing, and before he knew it, he had been caught in the sucking winds of the vortex along with the weapon wreckage.

"THOR!"

Immediately, Spiderman rushed over, shoot web shot after web shot to try and get a hold of the Thunder God, but the winds were too strong to allow a clean shot. Within a few seconds, Thor disappeared into the vortex, and the gateway, with its keeper no longer there to hold it in place, collapsed onto itself, closing the way for him, and disappeared.

The other Avengers stood there flabbergasted at what just happened. Spiderman fell down to his knees, mouth gapping wide open in shock.

"Tony? Rhodey? Vision?" Cap asked.

"I got nothing on scanners."

"Same here: no energy residue, no gateway residue; nothing."

"Analysis yields nothing. There is no trace of the portal or Thor."

"He's…gone," Spiderman simply said as Ms. Marvel flew over & helped him up. "Thor's gone."

It hit them hard. One of their own-the first one it ever happened to-was gone, fallen in a mission.

"So," the Webhead spoke. "Who wants to be the one to tell Odin we lost his son?"


	3. Peace Interrupted

_**So I plan to update this story every Monday and Thursday, if anyone is curious. Again, I do not own Thor, Wonder Woman or any Marvel/DC characters. What they do is of my creation.**_

Chapter 2: Peace Interrupted

***This DC Universe should also be considered AU***

***DC Universe, Earth. Themyscera.***

The sand glistened in the sunlight, adding to the already beautiful scenery of Paradise. As she guided her horse along the beach, she couldn't help but marvel at the beauty that assaulted her eyes. The beauty of the Amazon island never ceased to amaze her when she came back for visits, despite her having lived here for thousands of year now. Watching as the waves cascaded down onto the beach, Diana slowed her horse down to a simple walk, allowing herself to relish the purity that Themyscera had to offer.

She'd been on Themyscera for a little more than two weeks now, taking a vacation-a much needed one-from her duties of the Justice League. It had been quite a while since she had seen her mother Hippolyta and all her other sisters. Despite the fact that the Justice League had become a literal second family to her, they would never replace the ones that had raised, taught and guided her through the roads of life. And even though she always had access to communicate with the gods of Olympus anywhere she was, it only seemed right that they be properly worshipped in the temples that had been dedicated to them.

Looking at the skies, Diana saw that by the sun's position that it was nearing evening. If she didn't hurry and get back to the palace with the fish for tonight's feast, she'd miss gazing at the sunset with her mother, an old habit they did since Diana was a mere child and always did when she came back to the island for a visit.

"Back to the palace then, I supposed," she spoke into the horse's ear. As if the horse could understand her, it began to move faster, soon galloping back to where the pair had begun the day. As the palace appeared on the horizon, Diana smiled, the vivid memory of her comfortable bed in her chambers stirring the urge to lie down and enter sleep. Although, she had to admit, it wasn't as comfortable as Bruce's bed…

Approaching the palace, she slowed her horse, her mind now filled with thoughts of the Dark Knight of Gotham. Along with a good portion of the League, he had gone to Thanagar to aid Hawkman and Hawkgirl in defending their home world from an invasion of Darkseid. He had been reluctant to leave his city in the hands of his sons and Batgirl, especially with Bane and his goons out in full force again. Nonetheless, he joined Superman, Hal Jordan and about 20 other Leaguers on the mission, leaving only J'onn, Green Arrow, Kyle Rayner and 5 others to keep the Earth safe. This didn't include herself, as she had already been on her third day on leave when Thanagar sent for their aid. They had chatted via comm links before their departure; she'd be back on duty by the time he'd return, and she expected him to be back in one piece. Diana smiled as she remembered how she'd told him how she'd welcome him back.

Once she guided the stallion into the stable and gone inside, she headed straight for the kitchen hall, a giant net of freshly caught fish in her fingers. Fish had always been a delicacy among the Amazons, due to the fact of how over the millennia they had created multiple ways to prepare it. Upon dropping it off with the cooks for the feast, she began her way up the stairs to her chambers.

"Welcome back, Princess Diana," one of the guards said as Diana came to the top of the stairs, entering the hall to her chambers. "I trust you enjoyed your fishing trip?"

"Thank you, Orithia, and yes, it was quite enjoyable," the Princess responded with a warm smile. "You'll be happy to know that the feast tonight with be quite savoring."

"Only the best is to be expected from our Princess," Orithia replied with a bow. "Will you be requiring anything my lady?"

"Simply ensure that I be left in peace for a while. Only allow my mother to enter freely if she comes by. Anyone else and inform them I shall be resting, unless an emergency arises."

"Very well, my lady," her reply came as she resumed her guard at the hallway end.

With that, Diana entered her chambers. She was immediately greeted by the sounds of the ocean again through her windows, the now setting sun casting a golden light into the room. Taking a look around, her eyes came to rest upon the Champion armor & weapons resting at the foot of her bed. Taking the chest armor in her hands, she ran a finger across the golden eagle. Armor that had been blessed by the goddesses of Mount Olympus.

Diana suddenly found herself craving for battle.

J'onn had been very blunt in telling her that she would most likely be called at any time for assistance should the need arise. Initially, she had been rather upset-no, furious with this revelation, but her reasoning won out in the end. It made sense, with almost the entire Justice League off-world, leaving only a small handful behind. In essence, she was the female Superman of Earth for the time being until Darkseid was repelled from Thanagar. The thought brought a smirk to her face.

Nonetheless, over the last few days, she had realized her time in Man's World had brought more excitement to her life than she would've thought possible. Mighty battles against vicious enemies, the discovery of other heroes just like her, her new friends in the Justice League, her budding relationship with Batman…It was so much, and Diana had to admit that it made her life on Themyscera quite…dull.

If her mother ever found that out…

Diana had come to expect, anticipate, even hope that a supervillian would make another stand against the social order of life, and that she'd be called to teach said villain a lesson. But it hadn't happened. And Diana had to be honest with herself and recognize that she was actually growing impatient with the dullness of late, finding herself welcoming the day when she'd return to duty.

Returning the armor back to the foot of her bed, Diana changed from her hunting gear and slipped into a beautiful white chiton that ended at her knees. Taking the band out of hair, the raven curly locks came cascading down to her shoulders. With a soft moan, she fell onto her bed, the softness immediately embracing her body, welcoming her and enticing her into a blissful sleep only a few minutes later.

It seemed like only a few seconds later that something nudged her back into reality. Opening her eyes slowly, she was welcomed with a visage of golden locks and a beautiful face.

"Enjoyed your rest, my little sun and stars?"

"Hello, mother," Diana responded with a soft smile, rising herself up into a sitting position. "What's up?"

Hippolyta stared at her daughter in confusion, and then slowly stared at the ceiling. Immediately Diana burst into laughter. This wasn't the first time the Queen of the Amazons had been misled by the new terminology and slang her daughter had learned and adapted to in Man's World.

"That means 'how are you,' mother."

Hippolyta stared at Diana, a smile soon forming on her lips. "The ways of the language in Man's World never cease to assume me. As to answer your question, I am doing well. I was wondering, actually, why you didn't show up at the beach. I was a bit worried."

"The beach? What do.., " and then Diana remembered. Their sunset watching, the time they spent to bond as mother and daughter. "Hera, mother, I did not mean to forget. How long was I asleep?"

"Orithia said you returned 30 minutes ago, after leaving off the fish to Helene for the feast." With a smile, the Queen rested a hand on her daughter's cheek. "What's on your mind, child?"

Diana frowned. "What makes you think something's on my mind?"

"I know my child, Diana. You missed one of the only times we spend together when you are on Themyscera, something you have never done before. Something has to be on your mind. Is it the Batman? He hasn't hurt you, has he?" Hippolyta immediately frowned, adding with an icy tone, "If he has, then I will have Philippus make him suffer."

"Yes, because that worked out so well the last time, mother," Diana retorted with a chuckle. The Amazon general had attacked Batman per the Queen's orders in the name of Diana's honor when it was learned she was involved with him. Batman was quick to prove to her that he was not easily put down or intimidated. Philippus spent two weeks recovering, and never mentioned the incident since.

"I guess that is true," Hippolyta admitted with a sly grin. "So since it seems that isn't the case, would with be perhaps how eager you are to return to Man's World, and to battle?"

Diana's mouth fell open in shock. How did she possibly know that?! She was too flabbergasted to give a coherent response. "I-I…um, that is…I…"

"Do not fret, my little sun and stars," her mother said. "I figured that you would eventually feel this way after being in Man's World for so long. You are a born warrior, and to be exposed to battles such as those I have heard of, facing enemies that can match your strength better than most Amazons can, and with such purpose…" Her mouth formed into a warm smile. "I have never been more proud of you, Diana. Your desire to protect humanity has given you great purpose, and it warms my heart to know that the good in your heart is able to help others."

Diana beamed at her mother's words. Hearing that she made her mother proud with what she did warmed her heart greatly.

"However," Hippolyta added, "it slightly worries me that you wish to leave so quickly. One would think you tire of your home and your family."

"Mother!" Diana gasped. "I would never tire of you or my sisters. Or Themyscera, for that matter. This is my home, and I am proud to call it such. Yes, there are times that I crave battle, but I assure you-"

"Watchtower to Wonder Woman, come in."

Both of them turned to the sound of the voice. It was Diana's Justice League comm link.

"Well," Hippolyta laughed, "talk about irony." Diana merely stuck out her tongue in a playful childlike manner before picking up the comm link.

"This Wonder Woman, go ahead Martian Manhunter."

"Diana, something appeared out of thin air on the moon a few hours ago, then entered the Earth's atmosphere," J'onn answered. "We tried to contact it but all attempts failed."

"Is it extraterrestrial?"

"We are not sure. Bio scans show it to vaguely resemble human, but it isn't. Its biology is like nothing we have ever seen."

"Wait a minute, J'onn." Diana suddenly made sense of the Martian's first words. "If it has shown up a few hours ago, why are you telling me, and just now? Did you try to intercept it?"

"Supergirl attempted, but it appears to be too fast, even for her, to follow. And…there seems to be some kind of magical element surrounding it. Since magic affects Kryptonian physiology, it was decided to have her abort and get Fate and Zatanna on it."

"Ok, but why are you telling me this?" Diana still didn't understand.

"Diana." Martian Manhunter was clearly hesitant to continue speaking, but nonetheless, did. "This entity is heading, according to satellite images, directly towards Themyscera."

Hippolyta's eyes widened in horror. "What did he say?"

"J'onn, can you confirm that?" Diana asked, worry in her voice.

"We just did. At first, its flight pattern just made it appear as if it was flying across the Mediterranean, but then it made a sharp turn in Themyscera's direction."

"That's impossible!" Hippolyta roared. "Our island is cloaked by the gods themselves! By magic of Olympus! How can this be?!"

"I cannot be certain, Your Majesty," Manhunter replies, now speaking to the Amazon Queen. "Dr. Fate and Zatanna can only guess that the magical element surrounding the entity is guiding him to your island."

"How far away is-"

A massive earthquake suddenly shook the entire island, startling the two Amazons. Earthquakes never happened on Themyscera-how is this possible? Diana thought with a panic. But just as quickly as it started, the tremor ended, followed immediately by the resonating echoes of an Amazon sentry's horn. It was only used to alert the Amazons of attack.

"Diana!"

"Never mind J'onn, I think it's already here! How soon can you reinforcements?!"

"I do not know! There was a prison break an hour ago, and 10 supervillians escaped. I was forced to send everyone over to contain them!"

"Then send anyone as soon as you can! Wonder Woman out!" Disconnecting her comm, she turned to her mother, who was taking one of Diana's spare swords and shields. "Mother, you cannot seriously be thinking-"

"Themyscera is my kingdom, and I will protect it. Now put on your armor, Diana," she yelled as she ran to the door. "We will hold this being off as long as we can!" And with that, Hippolyta rushed out the door.

Diana looked down at her armor and weapons. "Well then," she thought with a dangerous smile. "It seems I'll be getting that fight, after all."

**_How'd you like it? Again, reviews, constructive criticism, and whatnot are always welcome. Next chapter up on Thursday, EST 5pm the latest. Thanks for reading!_**


	4. Not on Midgard Anymore

**_Seems people are enjoying this story so far, and for that, I'm happy. Glad you like it so far. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 3: Not in Midgard Anymore

***DC Universe. The Moon. Two Hours Ago.***

"Humph," Thor sighed as he looked at his useless Avengers ID card. "Mortal technology at its finest."

For the last 10 minutes he had tried to contact the Avengers with it, to no avail. For a good hour beforehand, he had tried calling out to Odin and Heimdall, also to no avail. His comm link had fried in the gateway vortex, rendering it useless. And there was no way in Hel he was going to try and open ANOTHER gateway.

He was stuck and alone.

With another sigh, Thor returned the ID card to the small pouch in his glove, then began walking, taking in his surroundings. Pieces of the Chitauri doomsday weapon lay scattered all over the ground at his feet, making metallic squishing sounds as he walked over them. Seeing nothing that would be of any help, Thor took Mjolnir and with a whirl, flew into the heavens.

He was still on the moon…just not the moon he knew. There was no Blue Area that he could see, no Watcher, no…item that he remembered was on the moon. This was, indeed a whole new moon.

"I have landed in an alternate dimension," the Thunderer mused. Continuing his flight, he headed away from the moon. Other than the missing objects that he was so familiar with, this was a moon exactly like the one of his Midgard. And speaking of Midgard, Thor stopped as his eyes beheld an Earth that was not his to call Midgard. Just as his, however, it was a very remarkable sight from space. The continents, at least, were the same. Nothing drastic seemed different about this Earth. Surrounding Earth, however…

On his Earth, a gigantic infrastructure orbited the planet, serving as its first line of defense against other worldly threats: the Peak, headquarters of the organization known to the mortals as SWORD, a SHIELD-like organization that was dedicated to the combat of invaders from other realms and planets. Thor was familiar with SWORD, and knew by sight the Peak, having saved it from falling out of orbit and onto the city of Sao Paolo once.

The giant infrastructure that orbited this Earth, however, was not familiar to him at all. For one thing, it was twice the size of the Peak, and unlike the satellite form that the Peak had, this infrastructure was more tower-like. Its structure was seemingly kept afloat via multiple giant engines near its bottom, and was also surrounded by three much smaller metallic structures. Whatever this was, it seemed as if the inhabitants of this Earth knew it was there and had no problems with it being there. Perhaps it served a similar function as SWORD did. Perhaps, even, this was the SWORD of this dimension, meaning that this was just probably a variation of the Midgard Thor came from. Perhaps there are Avengers here on this Midgard, willing to help him get back home, maybe even-

"This is the Watchtower attempting contact with unidentified being near Earth. Respond."

The voice came as an immediate surprise to him. And it invoked a sense of danger. Turning around rapidly, he raised his hammer, preparing for battle. But to his surprise, there was no one nearby. He was the only one around for miles. 'Did I simply imagine that voice?' he pondered.

"I repeat: this is the Watchtower of Earth attempting to contact unidentified entity near the planet. Respond."

His ID card…it was coming from his ID card?

Thor took out his card, and to his surprise, the screen on it was glowing with life, but there was no image; simply static. But there was no mistake that the voice had come from it. But who was calling him? And what was this Watchtower?

As if to answer his question, as if the voice had read his mind, it spoke again: "The giant structure you see orbiting the Earth is the Watchtower. We serve as Earth's first line of defense against any and all threats to it. You will not be asked again, identify yourself or we will be forced to believe you to be a hostile to Earth."

A hostile to Earth? He was technically more a foreigner. But since they already viewed him as hostile, it seemed to make no sense to go over and try to ask for any help. He got himself into this mess, after all. He'd figure something out by himself. Putting his ID card back into the glove pouch, he began flying towards the unfamiliar Midgard, away from the…watchtower as it was called.

"You have been warned."

At that, Thor stopped. From all the millennia he had spent in war, he knew vocal hostility when he heard it, and this voice certainly held it. He smiled to himself. This individual did not know what they were in for.

A boom echoed from a distance, and the Thunder God turned around to see a flurry of missiles heading for his direction, rapidly approaching. He frowned. Missiles? Was that the best this world had to offer? Sighing in disappointment, Thor simply flung his hammer to the oncoming wave. With a series of explosions, Mjolnir quickly made scrap metal of each of them before returning to its master. With a final look upon the watchtower, he spoke into his glove, loud enough for the ID to capture his voice.

"Attempt that again, and I will graze your watchtower to its center."

Not bothering to wait for a reply, Thor zoomed to Earth, specifically for the continent of North America. He decided he'd try his luck in New York, search for a Stark Tower, a Tony Stark to help him return to his Midgard. If that didn't bear results, from there…he had no idea.

* * *

Martian Manhunter simply stared at the images in front of him. This being had crushed some of the League's best weapons with an object not even the full size of his arm. This was enough cause for worry, for this was potentially a very powerful individual. His warning also came off as slightly unnerving. J'onn could clearly sense that if provoked enough, he really would try to destroy the Watchtower.

And with only about 10 Leaguers on Earth, one of them on vacation, it was an unsettling scenario.

As he watched the intruder enter Earth's atmosphere, he activated his comm link. "Watchtower to Supergirl."

"Go for Supergirl," came the reply.

"Kara, there is a being entering the Earth's atmosphere, and all attempts to contact it have failed. I need to you trail it, but maintain a safe distance; we still don't know how powerful this intruder is."

"I'm on it, J'onn. I'll let you know what I find out."

* * *

When he arrived at his destination, Thor maintained a distance of a few thousand feet above, taking in the site. It was just like the New York City he was accustomed to…with a few differences. There was no Stark Tower, nor an Avengers Mansion. There was also no Raft alongside the Ryker's Island he saw in the river. There was one building he didn't recognize that did not exist in his world, though. On the UN complex, a very regal building was standing close to the UN building. With his superior eyesight, he could see that it held a beautiful garden, filled with lush vegetation of various colors, many plants of which he had never seen before. A spectacular fountain was in the middle, a sculpture of female warriors spitting water out of their spears and fingertips. They were carved it what seemed to be marble, and were adorned it Greek style armor. If they were human, they would be quite lovely indeed.

There was clearly no Mansion, Stark Tower, or anything that could help him, leading him to believe that this dimension held no similarity to his own. But still, maybe there was an Asgard here as well? He pondered the thought, but immediately dismissed it. No, he would have felt it. All Asgardians had a sort of connection to the Realm Eternal, allowing any member of the Pantheon to contact it. Thor had realized he had lost the connection when his cries to the All-Father and Keeper of Bifrost went unanswered, and even if they were answered, most likely it'd be by a Norse Pantheon completely unfamiliar to him. Most likely, Asgard as he knew it simply didn't exist in this dimension. The though gave him a shudder.

For another five minutes, Thor remained floating in the exact same spot, trying to come up with an idea of how to return. One idea in particular kept popping up, but it was not an option he'd consider. But no matter how hard he tried, nothing else came to him. Finally, he sighed in defeat, recognizing the inevitable.

"Admit it, Thor," he told himself with a dry chuckle. "The only way you can possibly return now is if you open another gateway."

It was the only idea left for him.

Well, might as well make the best of it. Now, it was only a matter of finding the right pressure points in the dimensional boundaries of this Earth. In his realm of Midgard, weak pressure points were found all over, allowing for easy access to any of the other eight realms and easy return to Midgard. For that reason, it has always been known as the Middle Realm. It also allowed for inter-dimensional travel, which was far more unpredictable, which was why Thor almost never used them for that purpose. This Midgard, however, was completely foreign to him, and he knew not where the weak points to different realms and dimensions were.

Bur Mjolnir could help him with that. Odin had ordered upon its forging that it be able to detect any and all forms of magic and the points of entry & exit for realm and inter-dimensional travel where magic based. All he had to do was use Mjolnir to sense out magical dimensional boundaries throughout this Earth and from there he could figure out how to find his specific Midgard. Perhaps here the points would be easier to control and maintain.

Bringing Mjolnir to his face, he closed his eyes and spoke, "Mjolnir, with the power forged into you by the gods of Asgard, find the magic needed for us to return home." Almost instantly the hammer began to glow, albeit softly. Nonetheless, Thor smiled in satisfaction, for he recognized this as Mjolnir finding at least one point in the magical boundaries of dimensions. Allowing his hammer to guide him, the Thunder God flew off into the direction of the Atlantic Sea.

It was a few minutes later that he sensed he was being followed. Turning his head around, he could just barely make out a speck of a figure far behind him, maintaining a good distance above as well. 'Perhaps another individual from that watchtower in the heavens,' Thor guessed. Regardless, he was in no mood to battle; all he wanted at the moment was to go home.

A smile creeping onto his face, he decided to have a little fun.

"Alright, you," he whispered, "try to keep up."

* * *

Kara picked up the man's voice with her super hearing, watching with surprise as he suddenly picked up his speed and zoomed ahead of her with speed that rivaled Superman.

"Crap, he's onto me," she muttered as she likewise sped up after him. "J'onn, it's Kara. This guy's onto me and he's just as fast as Superman while flying. I'm trying to keep up."

"'This guy?'" came the Martian's response.

"Yeah, it looks like a guy. I thought it was just another metahuman, but I scanned him and his biology is nothing at all human except for organ positions. This could be an alien, for all we know."

"He had a weapon with him. Did you see it?"

"Yeah, it's a small hammer." Kara was having a difficult time keeping up with her quarry. She never could beat Clark in a race, and this guy had his speed.

"Is there anything extraordinary about it?" Manhunter asked.

"Hold on," came her reply as she began scanning the hammer. "It's made of some kind of metal, but I have no idea what it is." Suddenly her eyes widened as she finished her scan. "Crap."

"What is it, Kara?"

"J'onn, there seems to be some magical essence surrounding it." She was answered with a few seconds of silence. "J'onn?"

"Abort, Kara. You are vulnerable to magic, and if this being decided to turn around and engage you, you may be seriously injured. I'll get Fate and Zatanna on it, and I'll maintain satellite watch."

"If you say so J'onn; I was having trouble keeping up anyways." With that, Supergirl turned around and raced back to Metropolis.

* * *

Thor smiled with satisfaction as he turned to see his pursuer turn and head in the opposite direction. He had out sped them, and they had wisely decided against trying to keep up. All the better for him, for he could now focus his attention on reaching whatever destination Mjolnir was taking them.

Entering the skies over the Mediterranean Sea, he continued to fly, Mjolnir steadily glowing brighter and brighter, then suddenly jerked down, to his right. Without hesitation, Thor followed its lead, heading down towards the surface. Soon, an island came into view, one Thor didn't recognize. 'It must be an island that doesn't exist on my own Midgard,' he told himself. The island was beautiful, as lush and as green as the plants from that garden in New York.

A question for another day, Thor decided as he landed down onto the island beaches with a soft_ thump_ in the sand. He was immediately taken aback by the purity and beauty of this island. The way the sand sparked in the rays of the sunset; the majesty of the roaring waves as they crashed onto the shores; the mighty trees and plants that filled the islands that filled his eyes with a beautiful and vibrant green like he had never seen before. It all captivated him. 'Truly', he thought, 'this is an island of paradise.'

Remembering the reasons for his arrival, Thor forced himself to look back at his hammer, which had stopped glowing, but the Asgardian symbol on it began taking a deeper color, which meant he was close to the magical weak points. From here, Mjolnir would lead him on foot with simple and soft tugs.

Walking off into the forest, Thor couldn't help but smile. 'Soon, I will return home to my friends and allies.' He was sure of it.

Lost in his thoughts, he was completely unaware that he was being watched by a female sentry.

**_Next Chapter on Monday. If it seems like things are going a bit slow, I promise you, the next chapter will have a bit more action :) Stay tuned; reviews and whatnot always welcomed._**


	5. Hostile Territory

**_Disclaimer: All Characters are owned by Marvel & DC, respectively._**

**_Thanks to those who've enjoyed the story so far, I'm glad that it's well received. As promised, a bit more action here._**

Chapter 4: Hostile Territory

***Themyscera***

Daphne had stood watch over the southern tip of their island home for millennia, never deterring from her post, never wavering. Always, she stood her vigil. Even during the times of incredible boredom. And guarding a magically hidden paradise that had not seen invasion in millennia had its number of dull moments, namely every day. Nonetheless, her Queen had given her this duty, and she was bound to fulfill it to her death, which in retrospect, just meant forever. She was, though killable, an immortal. She had to just take to watching the beauty of the waves crashing onto the beaches. Soon, the night sentry would arrive to relive Daphne from her post, and she'd be on her way to tonight's feast. She had no worries.

So it came as a shock to her when a man flew down onto the beaches she watched over. A man! This was blasphemy! No men were allowed on-well that wasn't entirely true, for a number of males from the Justice League were always welcome, especially the dark one…and this man was quite handsome, appealing to the eyes. A magnificent set of golden locks flowed from his head, and his eyes were a lovely shade of blue, rivaling the colors of the oceans and the sky. And his figure was well-built, finely tuned with large muscles across his arms and legs. Yes, this was a truly appealing sight.

Nonetheless, this man was not member of the League, and she had never seen him before. He carried a small hammer in his gloved hand. He was clothed in battle armor complete with a silver winged helmet, so he was probably a warrior. This stirred concern in Daphne. Her eyes then widened with horror a second later as the intruder began making his way inland. This was definitely not good. Returning to where she left her shield on a nearby rock, she let out a small bird call, a code for other nearby Amazon guards that regularly patrolled the forest, alerting them of the intruder. Taking her weapons, Daphne then sprinted down the rocky slope after her prey, an easy task after practicing for thousands of years. Within a mere ten seconds, she had caught up to the intruder, and with a great leap, she did a somersault in midair, landing directly in front of him. Unsheathing her sword, Daphne took up a battle stance.

"Who are you, intruder?!"

* * *

"Odin's Beard!"

Thor got quite a shock when this woman suddenly jumped in front of him in full clad armor and well-armed. He actually had thought that this island was uninhabited, for such beauty in nature was almost never in peaceful coexistence with humanity. They tended to destroy the marvels of nature. Yet, here was a woman, and a beautiful woman at that. Crimson hair spilled out of her helmet, and her eyes were a lovely shade of green. Her legs were also very pleasing to the eyes, smooth and golden, probably due to the sunlight this island gained so much of. Clothed in ancient armor and armed with a sword and shield, it was clear from her body stance that she was a born warrior, and a skilled one at that. Had she seen him upon his arrival?

"Who are you, intruder?!"

Quite possibly so, he mused.

Taking a minute to recover from initial shock, Thor lifted his unoccupied hand, a sign that he was not a danger. "Stay your blade, maiden. I mean no harm. I come simply searching for a way to return to my home."

"And why do you presume that the way is here on Themyscera?" the warrior snapped back. "And how did you find this island?! It is cloaked by the gods!"

"The gods?" Thor suddenly felt hopeful. Did she mean Asgardians, perhaps? It couldn't hurt to find out. "I would wish to speak to these gods. Where can-"

"HA!" the woman laughed bitterly, stopping the words in his throat. "You think to visit the gods?! Only a select few can speak to them. No outsider is allowed to speak to them, let alone allowed on this island, period! Leave at once!" Her voice grew more aggressive as she began inching towards him, her sword glinting dangerously in the sunlight.

"Hear me, maiden," Thor spoke with calm, attempting to reason with this woman. He was not looking for a fight. "I just wish to return home. If you would just-"

"Daphne!"

A new voice came from behind him, also female. Thor turned to see a squadron of similarly dressed warriors running in their direction. They also were a sight to behold, each of them beautiful; and apparently, also skilled warriors, quickly surrounding him. Some were armed with spears, some with swords, but they all held fire in their eyes, a fire of determination and bloodlust. They were obviously well trained warriors that relished battle.

"Is this the intruder?" one of them asked the first.

"Yes, Phoebe. He flew onto the south beach and immediately began walking inland."

"Actually," Thor stated matter-of-factly, "I took a minute to take in the natural beauty of the island. 'Tis a very lovely island, maiden."

"Silence!" The leader of the squadron, the one called Phoebe, an attractive blond armed with a sword, seductive legs and an ample chest, walked over to him, her blade pointed directly at his face. "No man is allowed on Themyscera. Your passing here is a blasphemy and will be punished as such."

"I have come here in peace!" Thor's voice was now angry. Why did these women not listen to him, not see reason? Where all women on this island this stubborn? Where there no men he could speak to?

"You dare raise your voice to me, male?! Your arrogance will be your downfall. Take him!" she yelled as she thrust her sword at him-

Only for him to grab it by the blade out of her hand and fling it over the trees to parts unknown, immediately stopping all of the women in their tracks.

Checking his glove was not ripped by the sword, he looked back at Phoebe, maintaining eye contact. "I have no wish to fight you or-"

A hard kick in his back kept him from finishing the words, knocking him into the ground, Mjolnir dropping out of his hand. Then he got another kick in his face, sending his flying into a nearby tree. 'By the All-Father, these warriors are quite stronger than they appear.' Struggling to get up, he saw out of the corner of his eye two of them running at him, swords aimed to slash down onto him. Just as they came down on him, though, he raised his arm up to cover himself, the blades colliding with his armor with metallic chinks. Remembering a move that Captain America had shown him once, Thor pressed on with a sweeping kick at their legs, forcing them down. Immediately, a hail of spears began reigning down on him, from his left. Looking there, he let out a groan, seeing 10 more of these woman warriors, appearing out of nowhere, charging at him.

"Amazons, glory to the one who brings Hippolyta his head!"

Well, things had now escalated; they were out for his blood.

Three of the Amazons jumped at him, swords aimed at his face. Thor quickly ducked out of the way, making a dive for Mjolnir. He wasn't going to battle sword wielders with just his hands, though he could, for his armor could easily take it. Another Amazon made to tackle him, barely missing him. Making a sliding movement, he finally reached his hammer, quickly picking it and as he turned around on his back, he barely managed to block the spear making for his face with it. Standing up, Thor was once again quickly surrounded once more by the Amazons.

"Please, maidens, I have no desire to battle, I simply wish to return to my realm!"

"You chose the wrong island to try, intruder! Amazons, attack!"

With earsplitting war cries, the entire group of Amazons rushed him. Thor held his ground, deciding not to fight but to repel, show them he was not trying to harm them, that he simply-

_THONK!_

An Amazon pole jumped into him, sending him knocking into yet another tree.

Oh, who was he kidding? He lived for battle!

As another Amazon charged him with a spear making to impale his chest, Thor went on the offensive, grabbing the pole and smashing it with his hammer, then proceeding to send the warrior sprawling into the ground with a punch. Immediately another Amazon jumped onto his back, using her spear to headlock him, and two other Amazons grabbed him by the arms to keep him from breaking the spear, forcing him to drop Mjolnir. Another one took her blade, making to impale the Asgardian.

"Now, you die, male," the warrior said with a sneer.

"Not today! I will not fall!" Thor yelled out, using his godly strength to shake off the two Amazons holding his arms.

"By Athena, his strength rivals that of the Princess!"

Thor flung the Amazon on his back into the one who would impale him, sending both flying into the oncoming horde of Amazons. Picking up his hammer, he began whirling it.

"This ends now!" he cried, right before smashing it into the ground.

A giant tremor shook the entire island. The impact from Mjolnir caused it to crack in multiple areas, creating a tidal wave of dirt, rock and trees that flew in all directions. From the nearby cliffs, chunks of rock began cascading down. The Amazons, meanwhile, were caught in the land tidal wave, heaved into the skies weapons and all before plummeting back to the ground. They were no longer in any condition to fight him anymore.

Staring at his handy work, Thor shook his head. He had won the battle, and he had relished the fight, but he was not proud to have hurt these beautiful women.

"Maybe this will teach you to listen to reason the next time," he said loud enough for them to hear him.

A movement behind him caught his attention, and he turned to see one of the Amazons reach for a horn that had fallen from one of her comrades. Putting it to her lips, she unleashed a powerful blow from the horn for a good ten seconds before passing out.

The echo of the horn still rang out for a few seconds across the forest before dying down. Thor knew enough from his war days that that had been a distress signal. Apparently there were more of these warriors on this island, a lot more, judging by the loudness of the horn. These women fought with the fervor and viciousness of the Asgardian Valkyrior. They were mighty warriors, and would obviously not leave him be.

"Let them come," he told himself. "Let them test their mettle against mine."

Picking a random direction, Thor began running, letting his hammer guide him through the dense trees. Though it was not glowing any longer, the weapon tugged at him, showing him which direction to go in, showing him where the magical weak points for a gateway were. Following the tug, he continued running through the brush, finally coming into a clearing. Thor had to stop for a moment at the sight before him.

Beautiful temples and statues adorned the landscape before him, white as snow, probably made of marble. A few fountains decorated the streets, again holding sculptures of beautiful women, and glistening with pure, crystal clear water. There were gardens of beautiful flowers and lush vegetation, again similar to that garden in New York.

What caught his attention the most, however, were the dozens upon dozens of Amazons on horseback and even more on foot, all heavily armed and armored, that had stopped in their tracks at the sight of him, apparently en route to aid the ones who had attacked him earlier.

A regal looking Amazon, not armored like the rest but instead clothed in a plain white dress and lovely golden locks of hair, armed with a sword, shield and a beautiful face, walked forward.

"You are only being given one chance. Return to wherever it is you came from, intruder, or face the fury of the gods," she shouted to him.

"The gods?" Thor replied in anger. He had just about enough of all this. He was now angry and ready to battle his way home, if necessary. "The gods hold no fear from me. By the All-Father, I am counted among their number! I am Thor Odinson, God of Thunder! I will strive forward!"

"You dare to speak of yourself on the same level as the gods?! Insolence! Olympus will have your head! Amazons! Slay this blasphemer and bring me his weapon!"

With a unified roar, the army of Amazons charged at the Asgardian. He simply smiled, the adrenaline pumping throughout his body. Taking Mjolnir, he flung it directly at the oncoming hordes. As soon as the hammer left his fingers, he immediately charged at them himself, his trademark cry of "FOR MIDGARD!" echoing from his lips. He fisted the first Amazon he approached, sending her flying into some of the others, then tackled another, forcefully ramming her into a few more. Mjolnir had already knocked a good number of the horse riders onto the ground, now returning to its master's hand. Every time the hammer collided with a sword, thunder echoed across the skies. One by one, the Amazons fell. Hippolyta saw that this man held strength that rival that of Heracles, of the legendary Superman, of her own daughter.

"Do not falter, Amazons! We shall claim victory!"

"Arrogant warriors!" Thor roared out in complete fury. Lightning streaked across the skies, complimenting the now booming thunder as it reflected his rage. With another blow to the ground, he unleashed yet another land tidal wave, the tremors shaking the entire island to its core. The temples and statues threatened to topple and fall to their deaths. The Amazons were powerless to withstand the unrelenting force of the impact's ripples in the ground and their soldiers were once again flung skyward, only to crash down into the ground.

Hippolyta, stronger than the average Amazon, quickly recovered, picking up your sword. "I will not allow you to defile Themyscera, intruder. By Hera, you will fall."

"I do not know this 'Hera' of whom you speak, but I assure you, I am not so easily felled."

"We shall see. For Themyscera!" the Queen cried out as she lunged at him. Taking a simple sidestep to the left, Thor easily avoided the attack. 'This woman's judgment is clouded with rage,' he realized. 'She's making mistakes.' Around him, the other Amazons had regrouped themselves, getting up and retrieving their weapons. With a war cry, they charged at him again, swords and spears aiming for him, bloodlust and fury in their eyes. Ready to continue the battle, he raised Mjolnir again, making to fling it towards them-

When a golden lasso coiled itself onto the handle, preventing him from throwing it.

"Enough!" echoed a powerful female voice.

Immediately, all the Amazons, including Queen Hippolyta, stopped in their tracks, their gazes turning upwards. Thor immediately turned around, teeth snarling. Who dared to keep him from battle, and who dared to keep Mjolnir from attacking?!

His anger, however, quickly turned into complete surprise when he saw the one who had halted him.

It was, yet, another woman, but she was completely different from the other Amazons, partly because this was flying, but mainly because this one was beauty personified. Her long raven locks flowed freely in the winds, revealing a golden tiara, and her eyes were a captivating shade of baby blue. Her body was finely tuned, yet retained a pleasing, feminine form. A chest plate adorned with a golden eagle covered her torso, giving a lovely look of her very ample bust. Her legs glistened in the sunset lighting, smooth and silky, covered knees down by a pair of bright red boots. Her wrists were decorated with shining silver bracelets, and one hand held a glistening sword, while the other held a golden lasso.

It was the same lasso that was holding Mjolnir and his arm in place.

"I don't know if you are some prideful metahuman, or a man with a death wish. I will only ask once," the flying woman stated with an icy tone. "Who are you?"

**_Next Up: Initial discussions and the first punches are thrown! Enjoyed this chapter? Reviews and whatnot, again, are appreciated as always. Next Chapter up on Thursday!_**


	6. Mettle Tested

_**Thanks again for the love for this story, guys; I'm having fun writing this, making the scenes in my head. As promised, the initial negotiations and the first punches thrown. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 5: Mettle Tested

_Hera, he is handsome._

_By the All-Father, she is beautiful._

The thought flew into her mind before she realized it. She scolded herself internally, for this was the enemy, the intruder who was literally trashing Themyscera; with the strength that she had only seen in the Man of Steel himself. He was a threat, a danger, a foe…

But a handsome one at that, she reluctantly admitted. He held a firm body, adorned with powerful muscles that she could see through his armor. But she was most attracted to his eyes, magnificent blue orbs, like Bruce's-BRUCE! She mentally slapped herself, forcing her focus to return to the task at hand.

Thor was also…slightly distracted by how attractive this flying Amazon (at least he thought that was what they called themselves) was. Yes, he had had his fair share of attractive women, having seen more so in his time on the Avengers-Spiderwoman, Mockingbird, Tigra, She-Hulk, Ms. Marvel (that was Spiderman's territory)-but this one…by the gods, there was none like her, her perfect figure, her pleasing ample breasts…

No, Thor! he told himself. Focus! You have a home to return to. And your heart already belongs to another…

A few dozen seconds of silence echoed across the island as the Amazons watched their champion and this intruder stare each other down, unrelenting. He had not responded to her demands, and she had not relinquished her lasso's hold on his hammer.

"I will not ask again, intruder. Either tell me who you are or I will hurt you, bad," Wonder Woman snarled, giving him a glare that would've made Batman proud.

Thor highly doubted she could take him, but now that he was thinking a bit more clearly, he sensed that the flying woman held a type of authority, one that even their Queen asserted to.

"Are you the leader of these people?" he asked.

"I am one of the leaders, as well as their champion and the protector of this island."

"Then I would have words with thee."

Diana was shocked at the cold authoritative tone he used to her. She was never, EVER spoken to like that. The Amazons also knew this, and saw this as a violation of the honor of their champion.

"You dare to speak to MY DAUGHTER like that?!" Hippolyta fumed. "You shall-"

"Mother, please calm down," Diana said to her. Returning her focus to Thor, she replied, "You have decimated not only my people, but my home. Is there a reason I should not just smite you right now?"

"The most obvious reason is that you cannot 'smite' a god."

At those words, Diana had nothing to say. Not due to his arrogance-no, she was used to her opponents being thick-headed and full of themselves; an everyday occurrence. What had silenced her were his words: did he just proclaim himself a god? He dared to compare himself to Olympus?! Diana became infuriated-not only was this intruder threatening her home, her sisters and her own mother, but now her gods as well!

"The other reason is that despite how I may have…introduced myself these last few minutes, I came to island in peace, simply seeking a way home, for I am not of this world," Thor continued. "I wish to make it known that when you soldiers first came to me, I tried to reason with them, explain to them my purpose here, but they refused to hear me and attacked. I merely acted in self-defense. I hope you, fair maiden, are more reasonable than they are, being you say you are one of their leaders."

Although her lasso was not touching any part of his body and just the hammer, Diana sensed he was telling the truth. Although she wanted to beat him into submission for speaking blasphemy against Olympus and decimating Themyscera, it was just instinct to her to be unbiased and seek the truth, not to mention being of any help she could. Thinking this over, she decided to go along.

"Very well, warrior, I will hear your case."

"Diana-" Hippolyta began to protest.

"I sense he is telling the truth, mother," Diana interrupted. "Let us give him the benefit of the doubt." Turning back to Thor, she spoke again: "On the condition that you lower your weapon. I don't wish for any unnecessary force to be used here."

Thor took one look at Mjolnir, certain that no one could possibly use it against him and that it would quickly come to his aid when he called, then back at Wonder Woman. "Very well, I shall oblige your demand." With that, he dropped his hammer to the ground.

Because of the enchantment, only those deemed worthy can lift Mjolnir; the rest are unable. As such is, once Thor's fingers released it, nothing remained to try to support it, save Diana's lasso. So, of course, it came crashing down from where it was raised, a massive clink of metal echoing out, the ground easily dented. The sudden force jolted Diana, causing her to lose her grip on the lasso and to fall down a few feet. She stared at the hammer curiously. 'Could that be the magical element J'onn spoke of?' she thought.

"Unarmed," Thor spoke, regaining Diana's attention. She flew down, retrieved her lasso and walked over to him.

"I am Thor, the Son of Odin, prince of Asgard, a realm you have most likely never heard of. Where I come from, I am known as a hero, among the team known as the Avengers. I doubt you have ever heard of them."

"No, I have not," Diana replied. "I am Princess Diana of Themyscera, the island on which you stand on. In Man's World I am know as Wonder Woman, a member of the Justice League, the heroes and protectors of this planet."

"It would seem we have something in common then," Thor said with a small smile. "We are both heroes of our world."

"Seeing what you've done to Themyscera makes me wonder what passes for hero on your…world."

Thor could easily sense the doubt and mistrusting attitude in Wonder Woman's words, but he decided to ignore them. In all honesty, he'd feel the same way if she had come to his world and created this much destruction in Asgard.

"I understand your skepticism, but as I said, I only tried to defend myself-"

"And attacking the Amazon army here was self-defense?"

"What would you do, maiden, if you came across an entire army came upon you with a thirst for your blood and you had no idea whatsoever as to why? Would you not defend yourself also?" An image of Wonder Woman taking on the entirety of Asgard itself came to his mind, eliciting a small smirk. Unfortunately, Diana saw the smirk, and interpreted a whole other way.

"You believe this to be a game, Thor? You find it funny to have hurt my sisters?! I should smite you where you stand for proclaiming yourself a god, alone! Finding humor in-"

"I do not proclaim myself to be a god. I AM a god," Thor responded matter-of-factly, simple as if he were stating the sky was blue. "I, Thor Odinson, am the God of Thunder as well as the Prince of Asgard."

Diana simply stared at the warrior before her, her anger inside quickly reaching its limit. She was Olympus' champion, the favorite of the Gods. She knew them all by name and could call upon each no matter what: Zeus, Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis and Apollo…the only exceptions were Ares, God of War and Hades, God of the Underworld. This man before her, he who DARED to count himself among their number and elevate himself to their level, she knew was no god. As far as she knew, there was no such thing as a God of Thunder.

"There is no such thing as a God of Thunder," Diana said icily. "There is a God of War, Goddess of the Hunt, God of the Underworld, Goddess of Love, King of the Gods, God of the Sun-"

"Actually, it is the Goddess of War," Thor countered, much to the shock-and unbelieving anger-of the Princess. "I wouldn't consider Hela a goddess, just a ruler of the Dead. My mother is the Goddess of Love, and I don't believe there is a god or goddess of the sun or the hunt. As for the King of Gods, call him by his title: Lord Odin Borson, All-Father of Asgard."

There were no words left to say as Wonder Woman stared at the Thunder God with a shocked expression.

"Now that that is cleared up," Thor continued, "I was saying that I came here to your island because my hammer had detected the existence of a weak point between the magic barriers of dimensions here on your island-"

"Leave at once, or I will force you to leave, intruder." Diana's tone was deathly, and it stopped Thor in his tracks. Five minutes ago, she had been willing to hear him out, and now she was demanding that he leave? What had he said?

"I'm sorry…what?"

"Everything you have just told me-your 'godhood,' the statuses of the gods-those are all lies. Everything you have just said about the gods contradicts everything that is Olympus! Why, therefore, should I believe your story about another dimension and coming here to try and find a way home?!"

Now, Thor had not been in this alternate realm for five hours, and he had already risen in anger. He had been attacked by that watchtower, he had been followed on his way here by someone who might have tried to battle him, and he had been met with nothing but hostility since he set foot on this now hated island. Now, this woman was questioning his power, his divinity…his word?!

"You dare question the validity of my word?! I have been nothing but honest to you!" Thor roared, signifying how furious he had become, enticing the thunder to rumble once more in the heavens. Hippolyta and the Amazons looked skyward, suddenly nervous. The queen suddenly wondered as she remembered the words "god of thunder" in her mind. Was he perhaps…? No, she remembered, there was no god of thunder in Olympus.

…Or was there a new god in their ranks? Would she not know?

Diana was too occupied with the man in front of her to worry about the weather. "You show up attacking my people-and don't even try the self-defense excuse!-and now you claim to be among the Gods of Olympus! Lies, blasphemer," she roared back, her eyes now burning with anger. "How did you expect me to believe such deceit?"

Suddenly the rumbles in the skies ceased, and now dark storm clouds began to slowly and gradually form over Themyscera. In his own universe, anyone who knew Thor that saw this meant that they should stay out of his way if they valued their lives-he was going to have his way and anyone who tried to stop him-usually a supervillian-would be on the receiving end of his hammer. In this universe, no one knew that, and he had forgotten that detail.

"I am done speaking to you. This…Olympus, as you call it, is home to these 'gods' of yours? Very well, then I would have words with them." His cold tone and dark glare shocked Diana, as did his words. He was unfazed. "Do not try to stop me." He began walking to Diana, to make past her, but she stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"You will go nowhere, let alone speak to Olympus-"

"Olympus is not the home of the gods, woman. The home of the gods is Asgard, the Realm Eternal."

With this, Diana lost all patience. "You will go nowhere-" she started, using her strength to force him back. She didn't expect him to grab her arm with his powerful and strong hand and thrust her aside like a rag doll, and she landed on the ground. All around, the Amazons, including Queen Hippolyta, gasped in horror and astonishment at what they had just seen-a man had just pushed their princess, the Champion of the Amazons, the most proud woman on Themyscera onto the ground as if she were nothing. So great was their shock that they didn't have the typical Amazon sense to immediately kill him.

"I am not asking. So speaks Thor, Son of Odin," the Asgardian said with ice in his voice that would've frozen Hel before continuing in the direction of which he was going. Suddenly he realized two things: one was that he had no idea how to contact these gods Wonder Woman was speaking of-he was starting to think these weren't Asgardian gods; and two, he had left his hammer on the ground when he had agreed to being unarmed for the negotiations. He turned, hand stretched out, to summon his weapon back to him. "Mjoln-"

**_KRAKABOOOOM!_**

He never saw it coming. Wonder Woman, after recovering from the initial shock and humiliation of being thrown away like a toy, struck back. And she did it with a vengeance, not hold back any of her gods-given strength. Her fist, empowered by her strength and the momentum of her speed, connected with Thor's faced, sending him flying the length of the island, past the shores and into the waters a few dozen miles out. The resonating sonic waves from the punch went for miles, forcing Hippolyta and the Amazons to brace themselves by kneeling under their shields.

Once the waves had settled, the woman warriors stood up to see their princess staring at the hammer left on the ground. Diana was…well, curious about this hammer. It was a weapon that she had seen easily devastate Themyscera, manhandle the entire Amazon army…It was a great weapon indeed, she thought.

"My daughter," came the voice of Hippolyta as she walked over to her. "The intruder-"

"He won't be waking up anytime soon, mother," Diana said with a soft smile as she looked back to her mother. "I once knocked out Superman himself with that punch-for a week, AND he was still sore from it for quite some time afterwards." The memory actually relinquished a chuckle from Diana's lips. "He's no longer a threat to us. I will get him in a few minutes and we shall bind him and hold him until the Justice League comes."

Hippolyta smiled. "Very well, my little sun and stars. I am just glad he did not hurt you." She turned to the Amazons. "Begin removing all debris and let's start rebuilding, sisters. Let us make haste and ask the gods to help us in this difficult moment." At their queen's words, the women began toiling away at repairing the damage Thor had caused.

General Philippus and Hippolyta then joined Diana by the hammer. "It is indeed a mighty weapon," the Amazon general spoke.

"Yes, general," Diana agreed. "I can see how that man was so powerful-with this hammer; he could've destroyed the island. We should hold it also until the League arrives." So Diana grabbed the hammer's handle and made to pick it up, only to have it slip out of her hand. It had not moved an inch.

"What the hell?" Diana exclaimed. She tried again. And again, and again…her struggle soon caught the attention of the nearby Amazons working to repair the carnage.

Diana could not lift this hammer. Neither could Hippolyta nor Philippus.

"My lady-the hammer!" the general spoke in surprise, pointing at the hammer. Diana and Hippolyta quickly saw what she meant-words had begun glowing on the hammer's side, clear words that at first were in a dialect that they didn't understand, but soon they switched to English.

_Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor._

"Worthy? What does that mean?" Hippolyta questioned. Diana, though she had heard her, was thinking. Clearly this weapon was a source of power, but according to this inscription, only the worthy could lift it. But that man, he who had attacked them without mercy…HE was deemed worthy, and she wasn't?

"I am not sure, mother," Diana admitted. "But this hammer cannot be left here. Philippus, bring some of your guards and have them dig this-"

**_FADABOOOOOM!_**

Diana suddenly found herself on the ground, screaming in response to her back and front searing in pain at the impact onto the hard ground and the impact from a powerful kick to her stomach. All around her, the Amazons began screaming in terror and surprise. Diana looked up to her attacker, and was shocked and horrified. "Hera, no…"

She had used that punch on Darkseid himself a few times, once against Orion and numerous times on Ares. Hell, that punch had felled Superman as she had stated earlier. He should have been out cold.

But there, above her, stood Thor, God of Thunder, his boot on her stomach and his eyes filled with a fire he had not had since he had battled Surtur those many years ago.

"You have made a grave mistake, woman."

With that, Thor let loose a vicious war cry as his fist connected with Wonder Woman's face, causing ripples to release from the impact. Diana had never been hit like that in her life except by Doomsday, Darkseid and Superman. She screamed in agony at the pain she was now experiencing.

Thor never took her eyes on her as he stretched out his hand, summoning Mjolnir to him, all the Amazons shocked at the hammer flying into his hand and at the sight of their all-mighty Princess and Champion on the ground in such defeat.

Once Mjolnir and Thor united as one again, the skies roared to life as lightning decorated the heavens in gigantic streaks, the thunder rumbling. Thor whirled his hammer in his hand, the anger and fury he had felt from the moment he had been attacked on this godforsaken island now finding its outlet.

"YOU DARE STRIKE THE GOD OF THUNDER?! YOU WISH TO TEST YOUR METTLE AGAINST THAT OF AN ASGARDIAN?!" he roared. "THEN SO BE IT!"

**XXXXXXXX**

_**I tried to have a clash of faith here, with Diana not believing Thor at all due to her faith in her gods and her refusal to believe in his divinity, therefore not believing his "story." Hope that came across.**_

_**Next Chapter on Monday: The event we've been waiting for-THE BATTLE!**_

_**WHO SHALL REIGN SUPREME?!**_


	7. Clash of the Titans

_**So there are some things that have been pointed out/asked in reviews and I'd like to clarify myself: 1) I know the island is actually called Themyscira and not Themyscera, but I never learned it like that until recently so I just stuck to keeping the "e;" 2) I know that in the comic fan populous, there are those who argue if Wonder Woman can lift Mjolnir or not. Personally, it never really bothered me much, but for this story, just bear with me, and you may just like what happens later on; 3) The story is Wonder Woman and Thor, not Wonder Woman and Batman. That's a pairing for another story I have planned for some time in the future {hint hint, wink wink...}**_

_**Now that that's out of the way, THE BATTLE BEGINS!**_

_**{insert disclaimer here.}**_

Chapter 6: Clash of the Titans

_Millennia have passed, and I have been imprisoned here in Tartarus. By the commands of Zeus, I must rule this realm, over the dead. _

_The entry to my realm is guarded by the favorites of Hera. The Amazon warriors, led by Hippolyta, the keeper of my gates, and her daughter Diana, Wonder Woman to those worms she loves so much. They have never allowed anything to disrupt this imprisonment._

_But my time has come. Something happens upon Themyscera. They have left my gates unguarded, to face this…threat, or whatever it is. It has left the gates vulnerable._

_Come my minions, for today, we feast upon the souls of the living as we take this world. And with the Amazons and their champion so preoccupied, who is left to stop us?_

* * *

The skies, just pure blue a few minutes ago, were now roaring majestically with thunder as Thor brought Mjolnir down upon Diana's face. Immediately, pain seared through her entire body like she rarely ever felt before. She had once taken hits from Darkseid to the face & a fist to the gut from Doomsday, but this false god hit her with such raw power that she had rarely experienced before that it almost knocked her out cold.

Almost; she had Olympus on her side, after all.

As Thor made to bring the hammer back down onto her again, Diana quickly flew out her hand, grabbing his hammer arm and flew upwards, landing a bone crushing uppercut on his jaw as she raced into the heavens. The impact echoed for miles as it sent Thor flying up and back to the ground. She was very shocked to see him merely shrug it off mid-fall and land on the ground in a perfect dive. She decided to stay afloat to keep the advantage. Unsheathing her sword, she took up her typical aerial stance that she always used when about to attack but also ready to defend herself if necessary.

"You'll find I am not so easy to pummel, Thor," Diana yelled. "I suggest you give up now before y-"

**_THONK!_**

The wind was knocked out of her as Thor flung his hammer up at her, connecting full well with her stomach, enticing a scream of pain. Thankfully, her gods had blessed her with the resistance of Olympus, so she was quickly recovering. Again, she was intrigued by how the hammer, as it flew past her after it hit her, stopped mid-flight and zoomed back to its master's hand.

"Give up?! I do not know the meaning of such words, Wonder Woman!" Thor roared. With that he took to the air-completely surprising the Amazon. 'So much for advantage of flight,' she realized. 'Well, back to basics, as Flash would say.'

"Well don't say I didn't warn you," she said simply, right before she bum rushed him, landing punch after punch onto his torso, relishing the fact that his armor was slowing falling apart with each hit that she landed. The impacts echoed in the skies, signifying just how much strength she was putting into her attack. She continued her fists' rampage, using all the tactics learned from her Amazon heritage, not relenting-

Until Thor suddenly blocked a punch with his palm, the sonic waves of the impact just as deafening as when her punches landed. Quickly taking a hold of her wrist, Thor pulled Diana into him, right into his knee that was awaiting her chin as he brought it up, the brute force upon impact making her see stars. But her relentless attack just seconds ago had also done a number on him-she was extremely powerful, as he had learned when she hit him with enough force to send him flying across the length of the island out to see miles and miles away. At the moment, he was feeling quite a bit of pain in his torso.

Taking Mjolnir, Thor whacked Diana across the face, to which Diana retaliated by slicing him with her sword. Despite the Asgardian armor being very durable, Thor was shocked to see that her sword had actually cut through and he saw a thin line of blood begin to leak out of the long gash she had made in his flesh. He was given no chance to react to the sight, however, as Wonder Woman then landed a well-placed kick on his head, sending him crashing into the ground, Mjolnir crashing down beside him. Deciding to repay him in full for slamming her into the ground earlier, Diana smiled deviously as she unleashed a war-cry, racing down into the intruder with a massive kick into his torso, sending a shockwave rippling for miles on the island.

"Now, Thor," Diana said with a smirk as she looked down upon Thor, slightly gasping for breath in her words. "Had enough?" She watched as Thor struggled to move his arm and head, eyes looking directly at her. Then to her shock, he smiled.

"Nay, Wonder Woman; I have just barely begun."

Before she realized what was happening, Mjolnir had returned to Thor's hand and he reached his arm, hammer in hand, to the heavens. Shocked by the motion, Diana barely registered what he had done when a massive thundering boomed across the heavens, followed by a majestic and powerful lightning bolt reigning down upon the two warriors, consuming them both within its electricity and power. As the God of Thunder, Thor was unaffected and immune by such electric attacks to his person.

"AUUUUGGGHHHHHH!"

Being only an immortal warrior and not a goddess, Wonder Woman wasn't.

Hippolyta, watching from the background as the battle raged before her, watched in horror as her daughter was devastated by their intruder's attacks. Her fears were quickly replaced however, as she heard more rumblings of thunder. Looking up, she watched in horror as more lightning bolts began cascading down upon their location.

"AMAZONS, RETREAT TO SECURE SHELTER!" the queen screamed as she did so herself.

Diana was vaguely aware-the pain she was experiencing, it compared only to being struck by Zeus himself-of a hand grabbing her leg and forcing her down when she felt powerful metal hit her cheek with enough force to send her flying into a nearby temple with a thunderous crash.

Thor returned to his feet, Mjolnir now whirling in his hand. Looking to the heavens, Thor willed the massive lightning bolt into his hammer, and saw that the other Amazons were hastily seeking cover from the bombardment of lightning now reigning down on Themyscera. He willed them all into his hammer, preparing for what he was going to do.

Diana, meanwhile, was slowly regaining her senses, realizing with a jolt that Thor had thrown her into Artemis' temple. The anger began to boil in her blood and gave her new strength. Realizing she was tasting blood, she spit into the ground, ejecting to her shock a tooth along with the dark liquid. The hammer had knocked a tooth out. Now furious, Diana stood up, sword in hand, ready to tackle Thor when she saw what he was doing-all the lightning from the skies was being channeled into his hammer. But then, that would mean…

"Hades," she gasped to herself. "Is he really..?"

"FOR MIDGARD!" Thor roared mightily as the lightning suddenly disappeared as he pointed Mjolnir directly at Wonder Woman. Suddenly, a gigantic blast of celestial lightning shot at her direction. Diana barely had time to register what was about to happen and out of pure reflex and instinct, shielded her face with her arms crossed in front, her silver bracelets facing the attack.

For a good 30 seconds, Thor pressed on his unrelenting attack on Wonder Woman, keeping Mjolnir trained on her figure as to let the lightning to its work. He didn't want to battle these women, he had told himself since the moment he had been attacked. He had hoped he could have a talk and get help finding a way home. But it was plainly obvious to him that for some reason, they doubted his word and chose to antagonize him, forcing him to fight. Well, this is what happens when you take on the God of Thunder-you get a lightning bolt to the face.

Finally, Thor relented, bringing the hammer down and willing the lightning to stop. When Wonder Woman was previously standing, there was a gigantic cloud of smoke. Confident that this had won him the battle, the Thunder God began walking towards the smoke, a small smirk on his face.

Then a massive resonating metallic echo rang out, dispersing the smoke with the sonic ripples. Thor was shocked to see that Wonder Woman was still standing strong, now with a fiery vengeance in her eyes. Her bracelets were billowing with smoke, telling Thor that she had used the metal to block the electrical assault, protecting herself. Thor had been taught by Hawkeye that all metal conducts electricity and therefore could lead to death if made in contact. So this completely stupefied him.

"There are a number of reasons why that should not have worked," Thor said aloud, the surprise clearly evident on his face.

At that, Diana smiled devilishly. "I'm full of surprises, Thor." Barely ending her sentence, she rushed him again, full in the chest, forcing him to drop his hammer, taking him with her deep into the island, slamming him into trees and statues. Grabbing his cape, she slammed him into the ground and followed up with a series of face punches. In an effort to unbalance his foe, Thor launched out a sweeping kick to her legs, effectively forcing Wonder Woman to fall. Before she could connect to the ground, Thor lashed out his leg upwards at her, sending her into the sky with a mighty kick. Standing up, Thor brought a hand to his face and looking at his fingers, he was shocked to see smears of blood. His nose was gushing the liquid in a steady flow.

"She has actually drawn blood from me," Thor realized. "Huh. Not many people can do that."

Reaching out his hand to bring Mjolnir back, a golden rope suddenly ensnared itself around his wrist. With a powerful jolt, Thor was suddenly being dragged into the heavens. He barely registered the sight of Wonder Woman, her hand holding the lasso that was forcing him to her, before he was met with a mighty kick to the face. Immediately, he tasted blood in his mouth, but before he could do anything about it, Wonder Woman began whirling him around like a cowboy at a rodeo.

"THIS IS FOR YOUR BLASPHEMY AGAINST OLYMPUS, FALSE GOD!" At those words, Diana let go of the lasso, flinging Thor downwards-right into the Temple of Hera-with a gigantic boom, utterly destroying the beautiful temple and sending massive chunks of marble and stone flying everywhere. Diana didn't realize this until she heard the impact.

"…oops…" Diana knew she was going to hear about this-first from her mother and then from Hera herself. "By Aphrodite, I have no idea which I should be more afraid of."

Diana was knocked out of her thoughts at the sound of stone moving around with great force. Looking to the ground back at the temple, she saw Thor standing up-with one of the solid marble pillars that supported the temple being held above him. With a jolt, Diana realized what was about to happen.

"HAVE AT THEE, MAIDEN!" Thor roared as he flung the pillar into the air right at her with great force. With a resonating echo, the pillar made contact with the Amazon, colliding and now both falling down towards the ground. Thinking quickly, Diana maneuvered herself and the pillar, grabbing onto the marble, and landed with a great effort, keeping herself standing while bearing the brunt of the pillar. Keeping her stance, she waited until she saw Thor charging at her, at which she immediately threw the pillar right into him, sending the Asgardian flying back. Immediately, Wonder Woman flew at him, making to land a devastating right hook on his jaw when she was hit on her side by Mjolnir, knocking her to the ground as the weapon returned to its master's hand at his call. Jumping up, Thor made to slam the hammer into her face, but at the last second, Diana zipped away but was still caught in the sonic ripples created when the hammer hit the ground. Shaking it off, she raced back to Thor, grabbing her lasso-still tied on his arm, and began dragging him through the carnage of stone and marble before flinging the Asgardian into the sky, unlatching her lasso from his arm.

"HERA, GIVE ME STRENGTH!" she yelled as she flew upwards at the speed of a bullet, landing a devastating blow to Thor's head, effectively denting his helmet and causing a crack of skin on his scalp, allowing blood to slowly leak into his golden locks. Forcing him downwards, the two kept falling as Diana made to land another powerful hit. Unfortunately for the Amazon Champion, Thor had not let go of his mighty hammer, and just as she was about to land another devastating hit, he retaliated with a bone-crushing hit to her face with an electrified Mjolnir, breaking her nose and forcing her teeth to badly bite down on her tongue, both results releasing blood from her nose & mouth. So great was Thor's hit that it sent Dian flying away from him. She landed into a temple dedicated to Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, cleanly crashing through the structure into the plaza on the other side; Thor's hit forced Mjolnir from his hand as he crash landed into a garden while the hammer landed a few dozen meters away into a temple for Athena, right into a fountain pool .

For a good two minutes, both were knocked out cold.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hippolyta had been watching the climactic battle before her eyes with growing trepidation and fear. This man, whoever he was, was fairing very well against her daughter, if not defeating her. The echoes of the impacting punches terrified her, for she feared for her child's life like any other mother, she feared that if Diana couldn't defeat him then nothing could stop him from decimating Themyscera even more, as a Queen would fear.

"My Queen!" Hippolyta turned to her Philippus, who was now running up to her. "You need to get to safety. Our sisters are setting up defenses at the palace. You must-"

"My daughter is out there!"

"And she is more than capable of handling herself against that monster of a man-you were almost killed," Philippus yelled back. "Right now, your safety is of the utmost concern.

Hippolyta knew her general was right, but she couldn't bear to seek shelter knowing her sun and stars was out there facing this all-powerful titan alone.

"My Queen, there is something else that must be brought to your attention," Philippus continued. But before she could continue, two massive war cries rang out in the heavens for the entire island to hear.

"BE DENIED, FALSE GOD!"

"HAVE AT THEE, VILLAIN!"

Two seconds later, the island shook like never before and around the two Amazons, temples and statues that had been spared in the initial battle began falling apart. Hippolyta knew that the island would soon no longer be able to take the strain of the battle.

"My Queen, listen to me." She returned her gaze to the general. "We have no idea how this battle is affecting the chamber that holds the gates of Tartarus."

At those words, the Queen's blood ran cold in fear.

* * *

Fiona was among those who were specifically dedicated and trained for guarding the gates to Tartarus, locked in the bowels of Themyscera deep under the Queen's palace, away from those who would seek to open the gates and exploit the evils within for their own purposes. As captain of the gates' guard, it was her duty to ensure no one save the Queen, General Philippus and the Princess comes near the gate. Along with her squad of 10 Amazons, she had done so for the last millennia.

At the moment, however, the gates of Tartarus were the last thing on her mind. For the last 20 minutes, the cavern that stored the entrance had been rumbling with massive tremors, as if a war was being fought up on the island surface.

"Fiona, what's going on?!" one of the guards yelled out, the fear that is so unnatural to an Amazon clearly laced in her voice.

"I do not know!" Fiona roared back. "Prepare yourselves, sisters! We may face battle today for the first time in millennia! You have better not be rusty!"

But as the Amazons were preparing for battle, the cavern ceiling began breaking apart, sending massive chunks of rock onto the ground. Fortunately, they didn't hit any of the Amazons.

Unfortunately, they did hit the locks set on the gates to the Underworld, causing them to break apart and leave the gates unlocked.

All Fiona had to say was, "Oh Hades."

The gates immediately flew open, and a group of black-colored entities rushed out, tackling the gates' guard. All the Amazons could do was scream as they were consumed by what they realized to be as demons.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Figured Hades had to show up sooner or later. How'd you like the way he's being introduced? As for the demons, _**

**_I'm trying to incorporate a "Supernatural" possession-type thing with them. _**

**_Liked it? Reviews and whatnot are welcome as always. Next, the battle continues and the shocking outcome!_**


	8. Fallen From Grace

_**So I'm curious to know what you guys thought of the demons from what I wrote last chapter. I wanted to give a bit of "Supernatural" possession feel into them, which you'll probably notice better in this chapter. Tell me what you think. And now, we continue on to the battle! And the last scene from the battle is written in dedication and recognition of koryandrs-thanks for the idea!**_

_**PS. I'm changing the rating from K+ to M for the growing amount of blood & violence I seem to be writing into this.**_

Chapter 7: Fallen from Grace

Doing all they could to keep running and keeping afoot through the massive tremors flowing through the island, Hippolyta and Philippus raced towards the royal palace, now being heavily fortified by the Amazons in order to protect their Queen. In the heavens, the massive battle continued to ring out as Thor and Wonder Woman kept up their attack on each other unrelenting, the lightning and thunder decorating the skies.

"Has anyone gone to check up on Fiona and her guard?!" Hippolyta screamed to her general so she could be heard above the din of the thunder.

"No, my Queen; in all honesty, I just remembered the gates myself. I don't think anyone had actually thought about it. The gates of Tartarus, I'm guessing, are the furthest thing from the minds of our sisters!"

"Hades!" Hippolyta cursed to herself. Zeus himself had commanded her to ensure that nothing and no one open the Underworld's gates, under any circumstances; if it were opened on her watch, the consequences would be catastrophic, not just for Olympus but for the entirety of Man's World. That was a force that she believed-no, she KNEW-that not even the Justice League could ever hope to protect the planet against.

"Philippus, sent a few soldiers to the cavern to ensure nothing has damaged the gates," the Queen commanded. "Have them report back. We need to figure out a way to stop this battle before they tear both the island and the gates apart."

"Yes, my Queen," Philippus answered before she ran off. Hippolyta then cast her eyes to the battle. No sooner did she do so than Thor crashed into the ground before her, then quickly flew into a backflip, narrowly avoiding the devastating kick that Diana rammed into the ground just where he was lying seconds ago. At that, the Amazon flew right into the Asgardian, resulting in both crashing into another garden.

"Hera, help us," whispered Hippolyta.

"I loved this garden," Diana whispered icily as she held Thor by the throat, blood seeping down from the corner of her mouth. "It held some of the most beautiful flowers on the island. Some of which I had planted myself, and you DESTROYED IT!" With those words Diana flung him over her head into the ground.

"You chose to ram us both into it, Wonder Woman," Thor replied, suddenly grabbing her with his legs and slamming her into the ground also, then jumping up and body slamming into her chest. "You really have only yourself to blame." Before he could do anything else, however, Diana rammed her fists into his face, momentarily stunning him enough for her to land a devastating kick at his crotch.

Never before had Thor felt so much pain.

"Metahuman or not," Diana laughed coldly, "You're still a man." As Thor doubled over in agonizing pain, she grabbed his face and proceeded to slam it down repeatedly on one of the marble chunks unrelenting, hell-bent on breaking his face for the damage done to Themyscera. With each blow, more and more blood spewed from Thor's nose, and he felt some of his teeth begin to fracture with the godly force behind Wonder Woman's hits. To his shock, he was slowly beginning to start to lose consciousness. 'This is madness! I am a god, and I am being bested? By a woman?!' The thought enraged him, more than enough to grab the arm Diana had on his head and pull it-and therefore her-to him, and paid her back in full with a flurry of relentless elbow hits right into her face, just as powerful as her blows. Blood began to flow freely from her nose also, and the trickle by her mouth slowly began to thicken.

"Do you wish to end this now, Wonder Woman?" Thor asked coldly as she fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Her response was to look at him with a murderous gaze and spit blood at him, standing up tall and proud, as an Amazon shoot.

"When your body is burning to a crisp in Tartarus, Thor, only then will I stop," she replied defiantly. She dropped her blade and lasso aside, taking up a fighting stance and motioned for Thor to hit her. The motion was not lost on him. He dropped Mjolnir to the ground and took up a fighting stance as well.

"Very well."

With that the two near omnipotent beings rushed into each other, engaging in an earth-shattering brawl, utilizing the millennia's worth of combat skills each had at their disposal.

* * *

A squadron of heavily armed Amazons rushed down the spiraling staircase that led to the cavern holding the gates of Tartarus. When General Philippus had told them the current battle between the Princess and the intruder could very well force open the Underworld, they immediately shivered-the creatures and entities Hades had in there…well, let's just say it would be better for the entire planet if they remained down there. So it was just natural that they head down there to make sure nothing had happened and that the gateway was still sealed.

As they entered the cavern, they saw two things. One: the ground was littered with chunks of rock from the ceiling, the rumblings of the battle on the surface clearly felt down here, and the Amazon guard were either keeping away from the rocks or were struggling to get up from the ground; two: the mechanisms holding the gates locked and secure were still intact.

"Fiona," the squad leader yelled. "Philippus sent us to make sure nothing's happened down here. Are you all ok?"

"We're fine, just a few hits from the falling rock chunks," Fiona groaned as she rubbed her sword arm. "We've been lucky so far-none of the debris managed to hit the gate. What is happening up there?"

"A man came to the island."

"A supervillian from Man's World?"

"No, this man claims to be from another universe, or realm. He wanted to speak with Olympus to 'find a way home.' Then he claimed to be a god of thunder. Fiona, he decimated the entire Amazon army and stood against Queen Hippolyta. Right now, the Princess is battling him-and she can barely stand against him!"

"Hades!" Fiona gasped. "Sister, you must go back and ensure our Queen remains safe!"

"But what about you and your squad, sister?"

"We shall be fine-we will never allow anything to damage the locks upon Tartarus. Go!"

At that, the squad leader nodded and ordered her unit back up, her closely following behind. As soon as they disappeared into the stairs, Fiona's eyes flickered black. She turned to her unit, whose eyes were all the same black.

"The Amazons are none the wiser, Lord Hades-they relay the news that the gates are still secure as we speak."

_Excellent, my minion; now that you and the other possess those unfortunate guards, proceed as planned._

"My Lord, this…intruder the Amazon spoke of-if he has caused such destruction upon the island and is as powerful as she says-what if he's still there when we execute the plan?"

_Despite my hatred for the Champion of the Amazons, I firmly believe she will find a way to defeat him. And if not, I shall deal with him myself. Thunder God...BAH!_

* * *

Diana crashed through the trees, landing flat on her back. Despite her having a potent healing factor, she was getting more injuries than her healing could heal. She was covered with healing, old and raw scars, bruises and scrapes. The blood flow had finally more or less subsided from her nose until Thor fired an uppercut to her chin and landed a follow-up punch to her face, sending her flying to the ground where she was now-then it began flowing freely again, into her mouth and down her chin, dripping onto her cleavage and armor.

Diana was one of the most powerful entities to walk the face of the Earth. She was proud and mighty. But if she had to be honest with herself-this opponent was dishing out way too much for her to hand, she feared. So powerful, so strong and durable…the Princess was sure that she held some good internal body damage from all the hits he had landed, and she knew for certain that her nose was broken again for the third time in this battle. He was walking all over her in this battle. Granted, she dished back just as much, but he seemed to shrug it off all the time.

Diana of Themyscera was starting to fear Thor would crush her, and then move on to destroy the entire island.

"Diana!"

She turned to see her mother running to her side, realizing she was back near the palace. She immediately feared for her mother's safety, as the army was supposed to be securing her safety within a fortified palace.

"Mother, what are you-"

"Listen to me! This battle is endangering the seals upon the gates of Tartarus! You must subdue Thor before the cavern is destroyed and the gates are opened, less Hades himself be unleashed upon the world."

At those words, Dian froze and paled with fear. Every Amazon, despite professing fearlessness, knew it was stupid to deny fear of the horrors of the Underworld. Hades, God of the Underworld and its dead hordes, had sworn revenge when Zeus condemned him to eternity there. He had broken out once before a few centuries after Heracles decimated the island-only with the help of Athena, Hera and Zeus himself did they beat him back into Tartarus. That happened a few millennia before she had been created, but the stories terrified her.

"By Hera…mother…I-I don't think I can beat him." The words shocked her, and she felt ashamed at them, but Hippolyta seemed to understand. "He matches me in strength and speed, and his weapon is mighty and…I don't think I can beat him…"

"Then I will help you, my sun and stars. I have an idea." The queen proceeded to tell her daughter the plan. "Just keep him busy long enough to get it ready, my daughter," she finished.

Diana stood with new resolve. "Don't worry, mother. I got this." With that, Diana took to the air to reengage her enemy. Hippolyta, still unfamiliar with modern-day language, frowned in confusion.

"Got what?"

* * *

Thor had never been in a fight like this…not even the Hulk on one of his bad days, or the Sentry when he succumbed to the Void, had ever given him such a challenge in battle; or such pain as a result.

His nose was broken, though his healing was slowly fixing that. He had been beaten, battered, hurled, slammed and bangkoked-Hel, was that painful. His armor had sustained serious damaged and his helmet had fallen off somewhere during the brawl. He ached all over and was very sore. His armed hurt to move and his legs were shaking. Not to mention his slash wound from earlier was still bleeding, albeit it was healing. And his face was covered in dark crimson from his nose and mouth.

But he was Asgardian, a prince…an Avenger. And an Avenger does not fall.

Standing up once more, he faced the direction where he flung Wonder Woman, through the trees, hearing the now painfully familiar sound of speedy flight and prepared his body to take the full brunt of her tackle as Diana slammed into him, both continuing the battle.

* * *

*15 minutes later*

Hippolyta finished mixing the ingredients together and began mashing them into powder as quickly as she could. In the distance, she could still here the battle raging on, the thunder and lightning decorating the heavens. She knew she was running out of time.

Philippus stood next to her, a pitcher of water in hand. At the queen's request, she handed it to her and watched as she mixed the powder into the water, watching it dissolve into the liquid. At once she took a small knife and dipped it into the concoction.

"My queen, are you sure this will succeed?"

"If it doesn't, then may Olympus have mercy on our souls."

* * *

They were about 80 feet apart. Around them, the carnage of trees, fountains, statues and temples laid, chunks of marble and stone that were unlucky enough to feel the repercussions of the battle. The ground was marked with various dents and craters.

Sometime in the battle, they had decided to resort back to using their weapons again. That only made the fight even more draining. Now, Wonder Woman and Thor were all but exhausted.

Diana knelt, supporting herself with her sword as she breathed laboriously, each breath taken a struggle in its own right. Her body was battered and almost broken, littered with bruises and cuts. Blood oozed from her nose and mouth, and stained her armor, boots and leaked out from a nasty gash on her left arm from where Thor had turned her sword against her. Blood leaked from a few injuries on her legs, coating the beautiful smooth skin with a dark, foreboding crimson.

Thor could barely stand, breath also quite a labor for him. His blonde hair was stained with dirt, dust and blood, to the point where one could barely see the gold color. His cheek held a slowly healing gash from Diana's blade, blood dripping from it at a steady pace. He had lost a few teeth and his nose and mouth also oozed blood. His gloves were tattered and chinks from his armor were slowly falling down, revealing heavy bruises and cuts that leaked blood. His hand somehow had the strength to hold onto Mjolnir.

They looked at each other, believing more and more that they could not defeat the other. Of course, they weren't about to admit it.

"Come, Wonder Woman," Thor rasped. "I am clearly getting the best of you. Stand down, before you kill yourself."

"Really, Thor?" Wonder Woman retorted. "You're in as bad a shape as I am. Besides"-she struggled but failed to get up-"I'm still in good enough condition to take you down."

It took all his remaining strength for Thor to lift Mjolnir to the skies. "If that is the case, then you will come to regret your decision." Lightning began to crackle as Mjolnir glowed, and Diana knew he was getting ready to fire another lightning blast, and she knew she'd never dodge or escape it. Meanwhile, Thor didn't know if he had it in him to fire one last blast…his bones ached…he knew that if he did manage to do it, he'd be drained.

"Diana!"

Both warriors turned-painfully-to see Hippolyta as she arrived, backed by a squad of Amazons, and threw a knife at Diana. She knew immediately what this was and caught it by the hilt. Turning to Thor, the look of confusion evident on his face as he tried to figure out what was going on, she used her last bit of strength to stand up and throw the blade at him.

"HERA, GIVE ME STRENGTH!"

The blade flew, lodging itself right into Thor's slash wound, enticing a loud roar of pain from the Norse deity. Dropping his weapon, he forced himself to kneel, digging the blade out of his wound. Before he could yell out a flurry of Asgardian slander, the waves of dizziness and fatigue bombarded him like hail on Jotumheim.

"What…manner of sorcery..?" he mumbled as he tried to stay conscious and aware, his legs buckling under him.

"That, Thor, was a sleep poison," Diana said as she painfully walked over to the Asgardian. "It would usually take a bit longer to take effect, but your fatigue and pain from our battle…is apparently too much, and the poison takes affect rather quickly. You won't die from it, but it will keep you unconscious and sedated for quite a while even after you awaken again."

"Treachery…you claim to be…honor-" Thor mumbled before he collapsed, the poison taking full effect. He was taken by the poison, as it ate at him, his body welcoming the sense of peace and promised comfort.

Diana painfully placed her leg on his back, in her typical victorious pose. "I've beaten you, Thor. My home is safe again. I have proven I am your better." She was surprised to hear a slurred chuckle.

"No…You resorted to trickery…You haven't beaten me…" Thor said, and with those words he fell into unconsciousness. But his words did the trick, as Diana realized she really didn't beat Thor-basically she cheated. The battle was a draw before her mother…her mother….

Diana collapsed onto the ground, her battle with Thor finally taking its toll on her body. The strain was too great for her. The last thing she heard before going unconscious was her mother screaming her name.

* * *

_Shame…I thought she could actually defeat him. Seems that they are both just too well matched to figure out which is the stronger._

_**Sooo... maybe that ended differently than what you expected. Reviews please?**_

_**Next up on Monday: The Invasion from Tartarus begins and Thor's capture! (Not necessarily in that order.)**_


	9. Interlude: Meanwhile, on Mt Olympus

_**I know I said we'd see Hades attack our world and Thor as the Amazons' prisoner, but it was asked if other Greek Gods would make it on here and though I initially chose to wait to bring them in until the end, I figured the gods would be wondering why their temples were being crushed on the island. So, let us see what the gods of the Greek Pantheon are wondering, shall we? Enjoy!**_

_**PS. Thor is a god, and the Asgardians are immune to all posions, radiation, etc., no doubt. But remember, Thor is in the DC Universe right now, meaning there's a whole new world of toxins he has no knowledge of, stuff that can very well bring down a god. Thought I'd make that note clear.**_

Interlude: Meanwhile on Olympus…

**"ARES!"**

The call of the King of the Gods is not something one-even Ares, God of War-would want to ignore. When Zeus calls, you answer if you value your very existence…or your insides staying inside. Poor Prometheus, the god mused.

Wondering why in the world Zeus had called him, Ares left his throne in a puff of fire and smoke and reappeared before the assembled might of the Olympian Pantheon. Zeus, Hera, Hermes, Apollo, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Eros, Hypnos, Morpheus…even Poseidon came up from the seas of the mortals to be here. The only one missing was Hades, but that was a given.

"Dear family," Ares spoke in an unenthusiastic manner. "To what do I owe the…privilege of being called here?"

"Your mother," Zeus spoke, the fury in his voice unquestionable, "wants a few words with you, Ares."

Lazily, he turned his head to Hera. "Yes, mother?"

"Ares, Poseidon here tells me that something entered his kingdom on Earth, something that came from the direction of Themyscera. Do you wish to tell him what it was, brother?" Hera spoke, directing her question to the God of the Seas.

"It was a warrior…a MALE warrior, one that has never been seen from the mortals' Justice League."

Ares was really not interested. "And you tell me this because…?"

**"WHAT MADNESS DO YOU PLAY AT ON THE HOME OF OUR AMAZONS, WAR GOD?!" **Hera boomed, startling even Zeus. Ares frowned after regaining his composure.

"Mother, I have no idea what you're-"

"Themyscera has been devastated!" Artemis roared. "My temples and the temples of Athena, Hera and Aphrodite-the temples of the gods of Olympus have been destroyed! The beauty of its greenery is lost in flame, smoke and destruction! Our Champion herself is in battle to save the island from this abomination! WHAT ARE YOU HOPING TO ACCOMPLISH WITH-"

"Dear family, I'm going to be frank," Ares spoke sharply, now full interested. "Yes, I hate the Amazons; yes, I hate Hippolyta; yes, I hate Diana; and yes, I would like nothing more than to see them burn under the might of my hand. But I tell you now-I have no idea what is going on in Themyscera."

A bit shocked at Ares' words, Zeus was the first to speak up from the others. "He's being truthful; I can sense he is." Taking his hand, he formed a vision cloud and Ares could now see what the other gods meant. Before his eyes, the hate Amazon Champion was locked in a brutal, heavy and unforgiving battle with a warrior-a warrior the likes of which Ares had never seen before, and he knew why.

"Athena," Zeus spoke. "You, my daughter, are the Goddess of War. You and Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, must know what that warrior is."

"I'm sorry, Father; Artemis nor I-"

"He is not of our dimension-or universe, as the mortals call it."

The other gods returned their focus to him. "Explain, my son," Hera commanded.

"I have seen and manipulated every conflict, every fight and every war the earth has ever seen-from arguments to bully fights on school playgrounds to full-fledged wars. I have seen every type of warrior there is to see. And I have never seen a warrior like that. I conclude he is not of this world. Also, you see the aura around him. Do you all know what that is?"

"We know what it is SIMILAR to, if that is what you mean," Athena spoke.

"It is not similar, sister-it is the same. That is an aura of divinity, of godhood. That warrior, it means, either had power of godly proportions…or is a god himself. And unless Olympus has welcomed a new god among the Pantheon without telling me, this warrior is from another universe."

"How did he get here to ours?" Apollo asked.

"I'm a war god, not an all-seer; figure it out, Apollo. Now if there is nothing else…" with that, Ares disappeared back to his dominion.

"My husband…" Hera spoke. "This…god, if that is what he is, a god from another world, another faith…if he defeats Diana and destroys Themyscera…what is to stop him from finding the way to Mt. Olympus itself?"

"I do not know, Hera," Zeus said as he watched the battle continue in the vision cloud. "I do not know."

xxxxxxx

**Short, I know. Reviews and whatnot are always welcome.**

**Next chapter for sure will be the invasion and Thor being a prisoner.**


	10. Second Thoughts

_**So the battle's over, and Hades has taken his steps to unleash his armies upon the world. Time to see what happens next. I thank everyone once again for their support for this story, it means a lot. Here is the next chapter, as promised: The invasion begins, and Thor as a prisoner. And post battle talks. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 8: Second Thoughts

"THOR!"

With a jolt, Diana opened her eyes, making to return to battle, to return and defend her mother, her sisters and her home. But a split second later, she realized a few things: one, she was no longer outside but in her palace chambers; two, she was in a bed; and three; her entire body screamed in pain at her movement, telling her she was badly hurt and injured. Yelling out in pain, she grasped at her arms and chest, the aches coursing through her body.

At her cries, the doors opened and three guards ran in, swords drawn, followed by Hippolyta, who also came in brandishing a sword.

"Diana!" she cried, rushing to her daughter's side as two Amazon healers raced into the chambers and came to her side also. "My daughter, are you ok?!"

"I feel…like I just fought Superman…and Darkseid, Doomsday, Supergirl, Power Girl…all at once…my entire body aches, mother," Diana admitted. She was never one to admit defeat or fear of defeat, but Thor's brute strength and his control of lightning had drastically cut down her down in pride and in combat; for a rare instance, Diana had felt unconditional fear. "The last thing I remember was…poisoning Thor and then falling-"

"You fell unconscious, my daughter," Hippolyta said. "The fight had taken much too great a toll on you and you were knocked out, as man says. We rushed you here as fast as we could. You've been out for almost three hours. It is already night." Diana saw she was right as she saw the beauty of the full moon in the gorgeous night sky.

She realized that she was no longer in her Champion armor-which lay once more at her bedside, damaged and chipped-but a simple chiton, and she could clearly see the various bruises, cuts and marks all over her body, still in the process of healing.

"This Thor, my daughter, seems to have proven himself quite a match for you. I pray that the gods punish him severely for his actions-to Themyscera and to you. Now, you must rest, my little sun and stars, you still have much to heal for. Let the healers tend to you," Hippolyta said with tender and loving words; she had secretly feared for her only daughter's life during the battle and praised Hera and Zeus that they had protected and guarded her.

"Very well, mother," Diana sighed as she lay back, allowing the healers to begin administering their herbal medicines. But then, a thought crossed her mind. "What's happened to the island since I fell unconscious?"

"We've begun trying to rebuild everything that has been destroyed and replant the gardens. Thor's hammer, still unmovable, is being guarded by two legions of Amazons near the temple of Apollo."

"And Thor himself?"

"Our prisoner; chained and shackled in the palace plaza."

* * *

Philippus stepped back, straightening herself up once more as she looked at Thor with contempt and hatred, an evil smile on her lips. Before her, Thor maintained his defiant stare at her, a thin trickle of blood oozing from his mouth's corner.

The effects of whatever poison Wonder Woman had used on him had partially worn off from him, but not enough to return him to full strength and power. He had no idea where Mjolnir was. At the moment, he was presently shackled in front of a large palace, on his knees with his arms stretched out at his size, being guarded by this Amazon general and a number of her soldiers. He knew that when he returned to full power, he'd easily snap these chains and teach these women a lesson, then finally continue on his quest to return home; all this time on the island, and Thor still had no idea where the weak points between realms and universes were.

In all honesty, Thor was surprised at the outcome of his battle with Wonder Woman. He was a god, and all poisons from his world never had any effect on him. Being this was a whole new world and universe, there was clearly things here capable of bringing deities down; this world, despite how unwelcoming it was to him, earned a respect from him, this world were mortals can match gods and titans.

He'd actually decided he'd like another battle against her, to see which one of the two of them was in fact the better warrior, a clean, fair battle. But that was a problem for another day. Right now, as a prisoner of the Amazons, he had been beaten by this general…this coward. Attacking him while he was weak and unable to fight back?

"Truly, Amazon," Thor said, smirking, "there is no honor inside of you. You dare to strike at me when I am chained, unable to retaliate? Mark my words, woman, when I am free, you will pay dearly."

"You are nothing here, intruder," Philippus snarled at him, fury brimming in her eyes. "Break free, and we shall gladly put you in your place as our princess did."

"You mean the princess that I nearly killed in battle?"

Perhaps that was a poor choice of words, Thor wondered as Philippus back handed him. In reality, he kind of respected Diana: a born warrior, as he was, who despite the odds against her refused to stand down for the sake of those whom she is sworn to protect. Thor could easily relate to that.

"Philippus," Hippolyta said as she approached them, flanked by four guards. Her eyes were cold and filled with hatred as she stared down at the Asgardian. "I trust the prisoner is not giving you trouble?"

"Only idle threats that if he breaks free he will kill me, your Highness-"

"WHEN, not if, wench."

**_Slap!_** Philippus back handed Thor with all her might as she screamed, "YOU DARE SPEAK IN THE PRESENCE OF THE MOTHER OF THE WOMAN WHOM YOU ALMOST BEAT TO DEATH?!"

"Is that really the best you can muster, Amazon?" Thor smirked, his eyes burning with hatred. "And I speak to you, not your Queen."

"Philippus, I'd like to speak to the prisoner; alone."

"My Queen," Philippus said as she turned to Hippolyta. "While I am very confident that the poison will make him unable to act on his threats for a very long time, and that you are more than capable of defending yourself, I must advise against that."

"I'm afraid you don't really have a say, Philippus," the queen replied. "Go." With hesitation, the Amazon took her guards away until the Queen was done.

Turning to Thor, Hippolyta frowned. "You have caused my people much pain and suffering, Thor. You almost killed my daughter. I'm surprised the gods themselves have not descended from Olympus to smite you for doing that to their Champion."

"I've faced many gods before, Your Highness. Yours hold no fear from me," Thor replied simply, causing the Queen to arch her eyebrows in surprise. "The only one I've met so far in this new world that managed to make me exhibit any fear at all was Wonder Woman. I began to wonder if I would lose at her hand, for she is mighty. But it seems she was not mighty enough, having to resort to deceit to make me fall; not very honorable, where I come from."

"You actually dare to speak about my daughter like that? In front of her mother?" Hippolyta's voice was not so much furious but rather, perplexed, despite her facial expression conveying hatred. "Are you really that careless and brash?"

"Not at all; I just find you to be more honorable that your subjects here," the Thunder God replied, enticing a look of shock from the Amazon Queen. "Every single one of your Amazons that has passed by me, they hit me, beat me, spit on me…they've attacked me in one form or another, as I kneel here bound and impaired by this poison. You, however- the mother of the warrior princess I mercilessly fought, who I assume came out as bad as I since she is not here-have not laid a finger on me at all. You have made not threat, no remark…nothing. It shocks me, of course, because any parent would do all of that. You…haven't; it leads me to believe that you are very honorable, not only as a queen, but as a person. Or am I wrong about that? Why have you not struck at me?

Hippolyta thought about Thor's words as she stood in silence. Finally speaking, she replied, "In all honesty, I do not know; know that I hate you, just because you are a man and more so because you defiled our home and almost killed my daughter. However, I guess I can say that I learned a while ago that I can't strike at everyone who hurts Diana. Sometimes, she has to do the striking herself."

With that, Hippolyta walked away.

* * *

***An Hour Later***

The demon possessing Fiona was certain all was ready.

The plan was set. The princess was weakened, their Queen could not stop them, and the Amazons would fall beneath their superior numbers, numbers that with every death in existence increased. Their lord literally had an unlimited army at his disposal.

Now, they just needed to figure out how to draw them there…

* * *

She was mostly healed up; granted, it was still a bit painful to walk, but she was Amazon-she could manage. It probably wasn't a smart move putting her Champion armor back on-that had hurt like Hades-but she didn't want to appear weak to her sisters; she didn't want to appear weak to her mother.

She definitely didn't want to appear weak to him.

Diana stared at Thor, her hand at the ready on her blades hilt, should the need arise.

Thor stared at Diana, wondering what to expect.

For a few minutes, there was simply silence between the two warriors, as they kept their gazes locked on each other, not diverting their eyes for any reason. At this hour, most of the island was asleep, and the guards that were keeping eye on Thor had been dismissed by Diana.

"You are a mighty warrior, Wonder Woman," Thor said, breaking the silence. "You fought well, and gave me quite a challenge…and quite a thrashing. That's something I don't receive that often."

Diana took in his appearance. The guards had removed his helmet and tattered cape and gloves, casting them aside. She could see that though most of the wounds she had given him were healed, some were still in the process of healing, including the gash she had given him on his chest. "You are a mighty warrior as well, Thor," she replied. "I must admit, I am also not one to be challenged like you challenged me. It was…an exhilarating experience. You fought well, also."

"I thank you," Thor replied. "But something bothers me: why resort to trickery? You say you are an honorable warrior-quite frankly, I think you are the most honorable person on this island-yet you poisoned me to gain the upper hand. You do realize that as so, you have not truly bested or beaten me, correct?"

Diana couldn't help but smirk a little. "Yes, I am well aware of that, Thor. Believe it or not, I am actually wanting to face you again, a fair fight, see who is truly the better between us."

"It would be a hell of a fight, as my friend Wolverine would say," the Asgardian chuckled. "The two of us, raised as warriors, and to be heirs to the thrones of our kingdoms. It would be quite a fight, one I must also admit I would look forward too."

"Yes, it would," Diana replied. "As to your question…well, we both seem to be on par in powers, except you have the factor of lightning control. Our battle consumed Themyscera; look around you to see what I mean. I feared I could not beat you, and so to ensure the security of our home and people I-wait, why am I telling you this?" She stepped back, her face beginning to hold disgust. "You attacked us and here I am, speaking to you as I would my friends and allies in the Justice League."

"I remember that you said when we first spoke that you wanted to give me the benefit of the doubt," Thor offered. "Perhaps you are trying to do so again. In honesty, if you came to my universe and arrived at Asgard and destroyed it and such, I would probably have killed you instead of chaining you in front of the palace where I sleep."

Diana chuckled, suddenly realizing how stupid the idea of chaining their attacker in front of the palace was.

Thor continued, "I see honor inside of you, Wonder Woman. Honor that I rarely have seen in my world. My allies: Captain America, Spider-Man, Beta Ray Bill…your honor rivals their own. I see you have a pure spirit, one that can see the good in anyone, that knows when one is fighting for good or evil. I ask you, Wonder Woman, to look into my eyes and tell me: Do you truly believe I have come here to destroy this island paradise, to bring harm to your people? Do you truly believe me to be a liar, to be evil?"

A minute passed as they stared at each other.

"No." It was brief and simple, yet to the point. "I see none of that in you."

"That is why you speak so freely unto me."

Diana began wondering. Even if what he said about his godhood and his divinity were lies, she sensed-no, she knew that this man was one of honor, heroism and justice. A hero, as he said he was from his world. He was…worthy.

"Your hammer," she suddenly asked, remembering something. "I tried to pick it up earlier, but I could not budge it. The inscription said only the worthy can lift it. Am I not worthy?"

"Honor and worthiness," Thor said with a crafty but genuine smile, "are not the same, Amazon. Although they are tied together-the allies I mentioned earlier have proven to be worthy of lifting Mjolnir, and they are honorable men. I do not know why for-wait, why would you want to lift my hammer?"

Diana smiled. "I am blessed by the gods and I am their champion, their embodiment of the values of truth and honor. I was curious."

Thor let out a laugh. "You are indeed like no other I've ever met, Wonder Woman."

"As are you, Thor; so," Diana said as she took a nearby casket of water, "I assume my sisters have not offered you any refreshment." She brought the casket up to his lips, allowing him to drain the liquid from it. Setting it aside, she brought a nearby rock in front of him and sat down. "I am curious-although we both know I really doubt the legitimacy of your godhood and divinity, I am intrigued by your story of another universe. If there is truth to that, I'd like to hear about this other world.

Thor arched an eyebrow, letting a small smirk graze his lips. "There is quite a lot to tell, but I guess I have no where I am going to."

* * *

Fiona had sent one of her guards to them, to get help. Two of the gates' guard had suddenly fallen unconscious, and another was beginning to feel very hot, claiming to be hallucinating.

Hippolyta, Philippus, a healer and six guards raced down the stairs leading to the cavern where the gates were located, following the guard she had sent them.

"How did this happen?!" Hippolyta yelled.

"We do not know, my Queen," the guard yelled back. "We thought perhaps it might have been some after effect of the battle on the surface, or perhaps standing close to the gates is starting to take a toll on us! Come, my Queen and sisters, we must hurry!"

'Something doesn't bode well here,' Philippus couldn't help but think. She felt it in her gut-something was not as it seemed about this situation.

They arrived into the cavern, and Hippolyta and Philippus were shocked to see…everything was fine. Fiona and her squadron were perfectly fine; no one was unconscious or burning up. The guard who brought them down walked ahead, past Fiona and towards the gates.

"Fiona, what is the meaning of this?"

"Oh Fiona isn't home, Amazon Queen," a demonic voice answered from Fiona's lips. Her eyes then went black. Then the other guards also revealed their true nature, all eyes going black.

"Hera, no!" Hippolyta cried out as Philippus and the six guards with them and the healer formed a defensive formation around her. "Demons."

"Yes, wench. You see, the gates were actually hit during whatever battle was occurring up on the island surface. The locks were hit and they broke, and the gates opened ever so slightly, allowing us to escape and take possession of your precious little Amazons. Oh, their fear," the demon possessing Fiona cooed, rubbing her head. "Their fear is delicious."

"You will pay for this, you vile creatures! Amazons, destroy them-"

"Oh, but I didn't get to the best part, Amazon. The gates were never locked back up."

All the Amazons suddenly paled in fear. "No…"

**_Yes, Hippolyta…now, I take my vengeance and the world. NOW MY DEMONS!_**

The guard that brought them down there obeyed the booming voice and opened the gates to the Underworld. Immediately, demonic beasts, skeletons and spirits of all sorts poured out and with a roar, made for the Amazons and the stairs that would take them to the surface, to the outside world…to a new kingdom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_And there it goes-the gates to the underworld are now fully opened and the hordes of Hades are unleashed._**

**_Liked it, didn't like it, anything I can improve? I want to hear from you! Reviews and whatnot are welcome always._**

**_Next up: in Loki's word- "THE WAR! Speaking of Loki, expect a scene from "Thor: The Dark World" to be incorporated in here ;D_**

**_Sidenote: I just turned 19!_**

**_'Til next time, readers._**

**_A/N: I'm curious, how did everyone like the game Injustice: Gods Among Us? Was the game's story good? Have you guys read the comics that dictate how it all led up to Superman's regime?_**

**_ Tell me what you liked about it._**


	11. When There's No Room in Hades

_**To give you all a fair warning, I'm not really sure how demons from the DC universe are depicted, so I just made some demon stuff up off the top of my head. The skeletons were inspire by Justice League/Justice League Unlimited-one of the best shows of my childhood, mind you. So, now we continue, and the invasion has just begun, and all of Earth is threatened. Our two heroes have begun to for some kind of connection and the Underworld's borders have been breached.**_

_**Here we go, the battle begins! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 9: When There's No Room in Hades

"Wait, so his claws can cut anything?"

"Almost-my hammer and the Captain's shield are two exceptions. I must ask, you're Flash, does he always portray such humor?"

"Well, yes, and I must admit, the League could be very dull without his humor."

"Our fastest, Quicksilver, is nothing like that, mostly serious. However, my friend Spider-Man, he is the one who keeps us alive and optimistic with his jokes-"

**BOOM!**

Thor & Diana turned to the palace, their conversation of their respective universe suddenly interrupted by the loud explosion they had just heard. Diana immediately picked up her sword from the ground, and Thor sensed from her demeanor that something was very, VERY wrong. As Amazons, well-armed and armored began racing towards the palace, the princess turned to the Asgardian.

"Thor, we just spent a good while having a decent, friendly conversation," she stated, looking at him with cold eyes. "If I find out this was just some form of ruse to-"

"Wonder Woman, I assure you, I have no idea what's going on here," Thor replied firmly. This seemed to satisfy Diana's thoughts, as she turned once more back to the palace.

"Ok then, if it's not you, then what could-"

Then they heard it, the scream; that awful, bloodcurdling animalistic scream. It sent shivers down Diana's spine, and caused Thor to remember the days of his youth when he battled the Dark Elves, and had heard such screams. But the scream didn't just stop at one-it was followed by a massive onslaught of the feral and bloodthirsty shrieks. Diana and Thor had no idea what things could release such sounds.

But the other Amazons, having lived through it once, did.

"THE GATES OF TARTARUS! THEY'VE BEEN OPENED!" they began crying out as they rushed as fast as they could to the palace.

"Hera…" Diana gasped, suddenly filled with fear for the second time this day. Her sisters had just said that the gates of Hades had been opened…but that meant…

"Wonder Woman!" Diana had completely forgotten about the chained warrior behind her in her shock of what she had just heard. "What is going on? What did your Amazons mean by the 'gates of Tartarus?'"

"Tartarus is the realm of the dead, ruled by Hades, God of the Underworld! Olympus has decreed that he be condemned to rule it for eternity, but he attempted to take the world once, and the gods punished him severely! Now, the Amazons must guard his gates to ensure he never attempts to invade the world! I need to go-if his armies have been unleashed, Hades himself is not far behind!"

Thor watched as the Amazon Champion raced off into the heavens, sword & lasso in hand, to join her fellow sisters in confronting this threat. If what Wonder Woman had said was true-what little she had said, at least-then this Hades, he posed a dire threat to this Midgard. A ruler of a realm of the dead had a virtually limitless number of soldiers for their armies. If the gates to this Underworld were indeed opened and the armies of the dead and demons overran the Amazons as they tried to fight back, the results if they spread to the rest of the planet would, at minimum, catastrophic.

"Well…it appears they are going to need some help with this."

* * *

***10 minutes later***

"I am so sorry, My Queen-they came too fast for us to react, we were overpowered and consumed before we had a chance to-"

"It matters not, Fiona," Hippolyta screamed as she slashed at a dead Amazon skeleton with her two blades. "The fault is not yours! What matters now is that we do not let the forces of the Underworld off this island and into Man's World lest they consume the planet!"

For the last 10 minutes, Hippolyta, Philippus and their fellow Amazons had been battling relentlessly against the emerging demons, spirits and dead of the Underworld's gates, which had opened with the force of an explosion. The demons that had possessed the gate guards had released their hosts, no longer having a use for them. Unfortunately, that meant that they were free to kill them. Fiona was the only one of the Amazon guards to escape, and made sure that the blood of the demons was shed thoroughly when her sisters were so brutally killed by their captors.

The Amazons, led by their queen and general, fought fiercely, shedding demon blood and felling the dead bodies and skeletons of fallen Amazons and fallen warriors over the centuries; unfortunately, there were only 10 of them against the unending hordes of Hades. Unless they got a miracle, the monsters would overrun them, escape and storm the island and spread out across the world. The biggest problem were the spirits-they could turn corporeal and incorporeal at will, making it very difficult to land hits on them; they were considered the most dangerous of Hades' armies.

To make matter more difficult, these invaders were spawned from the Underworld; they couldn't be killed completely, for if they died, they'd simply return to life less than five minutes later. The battle seemed nearly impossible to win.

Hippolyta refused to think that as she gutted an axe-wielding demon, it's fiery blood oozing from the wound and splashing onto her, its roar of infernal pain echoing across the underground cavern with the rest of its brethren's screams. Refusing to let the pain of the blood's fire falter her, she took her other blade and sliced off it's axe arm and with her gods-given strength, punched the demon back, sending it flying into a group of skeletons, crushing them to dust. A roar came from her side and she turned to see a demon wielding swords that had been charging at her slayed and beheaded by Philippus.

"My Queen, they're too many of them, and no one else knows of the gates being opened! We must fall back and seek more secure-"

"That is out of the question, Philippus!" Hippolyta snapped with a yell, helping another Amazon fell a skeleton warrior. "We must make our stand here, no matter the cost! If we are to die alone against these hordes, then that is what we shall do! Fight on, my sisters, for we must hold as long-"

"AMAZONS, ATTACK!"

At the sound of thundering footsteps and the cries of battle, the 10 Amazons turned to see Wonder Woman lead the full might of the Amazon army into the cavern and against the hordes of Hades. Immediately, the demons and dead shifted almost all their focus to the oncoming onslaught of living soldiers. The entire front line of Underworld forces were decimated by the might of Diana, her blade and lasso used at godly speeds to hack and mangle through the demons and dead, their fiery blood spilling and pouring onto the rocky grounds. The attacking Amazons followed up, unleashing their blades and spears into the invaders, refusing to let the creatures of Tartarus escape onto the surface, ready to give their lives if necessary, as the gods had decreed many millennia ago.

"Diana!" Hippolyta cried out as her daughter flung a large demon into corporeal spirits, catching them off guard and crushing them. "We must act quickly-the hordes are unrelenting and soon even the full might of the Amazon army will be overcome with these creatures!"

"We need the League, mother!" Diana yelled back, standing back to back with the Queen, both hacking away at the demonic invaders. "I can try to call J'onn and have him send whoever's available to come here and help us!"

"We can defeat them all ourselves if we can simply close the gates-and with haste, before the Lord of Tartarus himself appears!"

"Hades hasn't appeared yet?!"

"Did the mortal world miss me so much that it anticipates my arrival?" a fiendish voice boomed out. Before any of the Amazons had any time to react, a blast of infernal fires engulfed Diana, enticing screams of powerful anguish and suffering, extremely powerful jolts of pain that she had never suffered before coursing through her entire body. She collapsed powerfully onto the ground, forcing herself to raise her head and stare at her attacker. All around, the fighting stopped as the Amazons stared in horror and the hordes of the Underworld roared and screamed in delight.

Walking out of the gates of Tartarus flanked by a now fresh onslaught of his armies, his hands burning with the fires of his kingdom, clothed in demonic armor and smoke billowing from his mouth, was Lord Hades, brother of Zeus, God of the Underworld.

"Diana, Champion of the Amazons," the god fiendishly cooed. "I have anticipated meeting you for the first time. You are indeed a beautiful creature; it is a shame you have dedicated yourself, along with the rest of your kind, to defying me and my power. You must know that I will take this world, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"You will never take this world, Hades," Diana spat, getting up and taking her sword. "No matter how many times you try, I and the Justice League will forever stand against you and ensure you do not plague this world."

"Then where is your League now?" Hades smirked, to which Diana could only glare at him. "I know that your allies have left this world fight a war in the distant universe. And I know of your recent battle with that invader of Themyscera. You're still weak, Amazon, and even if you were at your prime you could never hope to stand against me. What hope do you have now?"

Despite her intense hatred for the God of the Underworld, Diana knew he was right. She had never fought the God of the Underworld before, and if it ever was to happen, she anticipated it'd be when she'd be at full strength; but she was still recovering from her battle against Thor, and she was definitely not at full strength. But she refused to let that falter her will.

"I will stand against you, Hades-even if it means until the gods themselves descend from Olympus to stop you for your transgression today," she snarled.

"The gods?! HA AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hades boomed with evil laughter. "If the gods truly cared, they'd have come when Themyscera was besieged by one man! Olympus will not come to your aid; no gods are here to save you, Amazon. But if you are so insistent on dying today, then…SO BE IT!" With a demonic roar, Hades flew at Diana, fisting her face with a fiery hand, sending her flying into the cavern ceiling.

"ARMIES OF THE UNDERWORLD! TAKE THE AMAZONS BY STORM AND SPREAD TO THE REALM OF THE MORTALS! WE SHALL TAKE THIS WORLD AND REIGN SUPREME! DESTROY THE AMAZONS, BUT THE CHAMPION IS MINE!"

"THEN HERE I AM!" Diana screamed as she landed a devastating axe kick upon Hades' head, slamming him into the ground, beginning an all-out brawl between the god and the princess.

Hippolyta could only watch in horror as her daughter battled the God of the Underworld while she and her armies battled desperately to push back the armies of Tartarus.

"You think you can just come to the world of the living and take what you find to your fancy?!" Diana screamed as she fired an unrelenting flurry of punches upon Hades' face, not slowing down for a second. "Did you honestly not think I would have anything to say against that?! I have grown up hearing the storied of your atrocities, the destruction you unleashed during your first escape! I have sworn to protect this world from evil such as your! You really thought I would just sit by and do-"

Diana was immediately cut off by Hades' powerful hand grabbing her throat. Less than a split second later, the life was being squeezed out of her.

"Oh, no, Diana-I reveled at the notion that you would attempt to stop me and battle with me. I knew that your heroism and gods-given honor would bind you to do so. I just had to be the one to teach you the error of that way-to show you that I am your superior!"

Hades opened his mouth, allowing infernal fires to come spilling out onto Diana's face, the pain forcing her to scream in anguish. Luckily, her sword was still at her feet, so with a slam of her foot onto its hilt, she grabbed it as it flew up and thrust it into the god's mouth. Though it definitely wouldn't kill Hades, it sent massive pain all through him. As the Lord of Tartarus screamed and sputtered, Diana took her lasso and roped Hades' arm, sending him flying across the cavern into a recently resurrected bunch of demons. Zooming after him, she made to slam him with a devastating kick-

Only for him to grab her leg and slam her into the rocky and body littered ground. Hades proceeded to them beat her repeatedly with his fiery fists, enjoying the screams the bloody Amazon was releasing from the pain delivered to her.

"You may have the powers of gods, Diana, but I AM a god! You cannot stop me, and by the time Olympus becomes aware, I will have solidified my hold on this world! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"

* * *

They were losing.

Hippolyta and the Amazons had been flanked and divided. Most of the Amazons had been forced out of the cavern and up onto the island surface, but about 70 had been cut off and still remained in the cavern, fighting for their lives trying to beat back the unending hordes that continuously spawned from the gates. The Queen had to admit, despite hating Hades, his plan was brilliant-take Diana on himself, the strongest and most dangerous of the Amazons, and his armies would continue out into Man's World, challenged only by Hippolyta and her sisters. An army of a few thousand, against the limitless might of Hades.

For a good half hour, the Amazons had slowly been losing ground to the demons, spirits and dead of the Underworld. The passage to the cavern was lost, the inner levels of the palace were lost…and now the palace itself was lost. The fiery blood of the demons had quickly set much of the building, as well as the outside vegetation and stony carnage, ablaze, the fires roaring and crackling illuminated the now seemingly hopeless battle.

The demons and monstrosities spewed from the home the queen, as she and her general looked on with frantic panic and horror. Amazons fought bravely onward, but against such a powerful enemy, even the gods-blessed immortal warriors would falter and fall.

Watching her army begin to falter and tire against the unending hordes, Hippolyta turned to Philippus. "I fear this is the end for us, Philippus. We fought well, but it seems it just wasn't enough. Let us die, my sister, unwavering in battle, at least."

"I wish it would not be this way, my Queen," the Amazon general responded, both women now back to back against the hordes of demons and skeletons. "But you are right, Hippolyta; we shall fight until the end."

Raising her blades to the skies, she screamed for all the Amazons to hear. "WE SHALL FIGHT ON TO OUR LAST BREATH, SISTERS! WE SHALL HOLD THE HORDES OF HADES HERE, OR DIE IN THE ATTEMPT!" The Amazons roared cries of war and approval, ready to give themselves to stop Hades. "ONWARD, THEMYSCERA! AGAINST HADES, THE UNDERWORLD! ONWARD!"

At that moment, the palace's left wall collapsed, releasing a new wave of demons and skeletons.

"I think the Princess would call that 'ironic,'" Philippus mused.

The creatures attacked, bolstering the onslaught of hordes already attacking the Amazons. This proved too much for the women as they were overrun, the creatures tearing and slashing at the Amazons while they desperately tried to fight off the invaders.

Hippolyta was jumped by a very large winged demon, armed with burning axes. Strong as she was, she found herself unable to free herself of its grip on her. Philippus attempted to jump onto its back but was tackled by a trio of skeleton warriors. Hippolyta could only look at the demon with fury as it made to bring its axes onto her face-

When a hammer slammed into the demon, sending it flying into its brethren. Then, the skies began roaring with thunder as lightning danced and crackled.

Hippolyta heard a thunderous war cry as Thor slammed into the ground, the impact sending the infernal hordes nearby flying back. He raised his hand, Mjolnir in it, to the heavens, and as the hammer glowed, the skies became even darker as the thunder and lightning bent to the Asgardian's will.

"FOR MIDGARD!" was the only words Thor roared before the palace grounds were heavily bombarded with lightning, consuming the creatures. Roars and shrieks and screeches were unleashed as Mjolnir was flung into spirits and skeletons, which immediately crumbled to dust or disappeared in puffs of smoke. Thor himself mercilessly battled the demons, felling them by the dozens.

Five minutes later, the lightning stopped its bombardment, allowing Hippolyta to fully grasp the scene before her: were demons and infernal skeleton warriors and spirits had stood, only charred remains and dust and smoke were left. The Amazons had not been touched by the assault; in fact, they all seemed surprised at what had just happened.

Thor walked over to the Amazon Queen, his hammer returning to his hand. Hippolyta stared at him incredulously.

"Mjolnir was once a religious artifact, worshipped as my people were worshipped; as such, it is able to smite those of-" Thor never finished his sentence before he was surrounded by Amazon warriors, led by Philippus.

"You tried to kill us! You are truly in league with Hades!" she roared.

"I just saved your lives, woman!" Thor screamed, his anger now returning; of all the Amazons, he was REALLY starting to hate this one. "If I had not intervened, you may all have been dead!"

"We had this completely under control!"

The fires roared and crackled, sparking explosions, sending chunks of rock flying into the forest, causing them to slowly catch fire.

"Is that why everything's on fire?" Thor smirked.

"YOU ARROGANT, PIG HEADED-"

"PHILIPPUS! You and your warriors will stand down." They all looked astonished at Hippolyta, who stared angrily at her general. Before Philippus could even try to argue, she spoke again. "He has saved us, and has proven he is able to smite these creatures. We would do well to have his strength on our side." With hatred in her eyes to Thor and visible reluctance, Philippus ordered her soldiers to stand down.

"Thor, we have done nothing but attack you, claim your stories to be false and have my daughter battle you to your defeat and imprison you," the Queen said as she made her way to Thor. "Why would you want to help us?"

"Because I am a hero, a protector where I come from," Thor replied with complete sincerity. "My earth has always been under my protection, and it will always be. I have served as a guardian to mankind alone and with my allies, the mightiest heroes of my universe-the Avengers. I have sworn that I would never allow great threats to plague its people. I see this that this world is not my own, but it bears much similarity, and I cannot help but yearn to protect it as well, especially when Wonder Woman told me of what has happened. This Hades…if he is as powerful as she says, then I fear that if I do not help, your people, your island and your world will be overrun by these creatures. Wonder Woman is not at full strength-I saw that when we were speaking. You are all mighty warriors, but even you, Your Majesty, with powers that almost reach that of your daughter, may not suffice. I pledge, therefore, to lend my strength and might to your cause."

Hippolyta could only stare flabbergasted at the Asgardian's words. Despite her Amazon heritage of hatred of men, she had come to respect and even admire a few over the millennia. But this Thor, he seemed to embody heroism and honor…even if he seemed arrogant sometimes.

"What say you, Amazon?" Thor asked, offering his hand to her. "Will you accept my aid?"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Thor seems to be winning over the Amazons more and more, doesn't he? Except for Philippus. I just came up with an idea of how Thor'll get back at her for all her crap, and I think you'll all love it and find it hysterical. As for the "Dark World" scene I incorporated, I just thought it was hilarious when Sif tried to keep face in front of Thor, and him just shutting it down with that comment.**_

_**A few more chapters to go, dear readers, and if anyone wants to know, I do intend to write a sequel, this time sending Diana to the Marvel-verse. Since I have Thor taking on Hades, any Thor villains you want Diana to face off? Suggest it, I'm open to ideas.**_

_**Once again, reviews, feedback and whatnot are always welcome. :) Next up, the battle of Gods and Mjolnir recognizes new worth. Stay tuned, until next time readers.**_


	12. Thunder, Brimstone and Worth

_**The clash of gods is here. Diana shall prove herself. That is all. Enjoy :)**_

Chapter 10: Thunder, Brimstone & Worth

Diana was having…well, the worst day of her life, which was probably an understatement.

Struggling to get up, she could barely see from her bloodstained eyes that the Amazons who had been trapped when the army was divided by the hordes of Tartarus where either knocked unconscious or barely able to fight back against the unending onslaught. She figured that Hades probably had a reason for not killing the Amazons instantly…probably some malicious motion for revenge for how Themyscera had repelled his last attempt of escape and planetary conquest.

A powerful armored foot slammed into her back, forcing Diana down again onto the rocky ground the sudden hit and impact forced her to cough up blood, making her choke slightly. This battle was worse off than when she had faced Thor, especially since she was still recovering from that fight. A flaming hand then grabbed her hair and dragged her up, enticing an anguished scream from the Champion of Amazons.

"Ah, still you persist in trying to delay the inevitable," Hades smirked, his black hair billowing from the harsh hot winds blowing from the gates to the Underworld. "You've lost, Diana of Themyscera; accept your fate…surrender, and I may let you live and keep you as my personal mistress."

"You…would abandon…Lady Persephone-"

"I never said that, Amazon," Hades laughed as he slammed her face once more into the ground. "Now, bow before me and admit-I AM YOUR SUPERIOR."

Wonder Woman, champion of Olympus and founding member of the Justice League, found the strength to raise her blood covered face, stare defiantly back and snarl: "Like Hell I will."

Finding new strength, Diana rushed up, slamming into Hades and once more began punching him viciously in the face, ignoring the roars of the demons around her, the pain coursing through her body, the unyielding war cries of the Amazons-

Until Hades unleashed a powerful blast of fire into Diana's face, enticing more screams and allowing the God of the Underworld to once more take initiative and retaliate by grabbing the Amazon by the throat and slamming her face into his knee.

"I AM YOUR GOD, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A CHAMPION! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"

* * *

Hippolyta had trained all her immortal life on this island, her and her sisters. They had perfected countless of their strategies and tactics and she was confident of her armies' abilities to face any situation head on without fear and with military precision that was of the code of Amazons.

Seeing the strategies and tactics of this Asgardian…blew her mind.

"You seven, take that left flank!" Thor commanded as he and a squad of Amazons pressed through the throne room of the palace. He had succeeded in leading the Amazons against the onslaught of Hades, his almighty hammer smiting thee infernal hordes and his unheard of-and working-battlefield tactics allowing the Amazons to regain their ground.

"Your Majesty, lead those 10 and maneuver around that group of demons!" Thor turned to Philippus. "You-flank their rear guard with these other 10!"

"I would to better on the vanguard!"

"That was how this happened in the first place, NOW MOVE!"

The Amazon general reluctantly agreed, leading the Amazons to flank Hippolyta and her squadron.

"We are pushing them back, Amazons! Forward, warriors of Themyscera, for today we shall smite our foes and face this threat with the fury of the Valkyrior!"

'What is a Valkyrior?' Hippolyta asked herself.

* * *

The Amazons had all but lost the cavern.

Whoever wasn't unconscious or taken prisoner by the demons and skeletons-about 15-saw that all hope was lost, yet they continued to fight on, refusing to surrender to the hordes; but their morale was greatly diminished, faltering as they saw their mighty Princess, their champion, crumble under the might of Hades.

"At last," the lord of Tartarus roared in triumph as he held a decimated and bloody Diana, barely managing to get in any oxygen into her lungs, in his hand. "The mighty Wonder Woman has fallen beneath me! Now, my minions," he added as the demons, spirits and skeletons roared in triumphant frenzy, "there is nothing stopping us from taking this world!"

"HADES!"

Hippolyta and hundreds of Amazons began pouring back through the cavern stairway, pushing back the hordes of the Underworld.

"This is your final chance to abandon this hopeless cause and return to your dominion! Refuse and you will be badly beaten!"

"Please Hippolyta," Hades smirked as his demons swarmed together, preparing for a massive attack. The Amazons prepared themselves, readying for the ensuing bloody battle. Hades then threw the battered and bloody body of Diana at her mother's feet, knowing that the sight would fill her with fear and horror. "Your champion is bloodied and beaten; your gods have abandoned you; your heroes are nowhere nearby to come to your aid. Where is my disadvantage? How, Hippolyta, can you hope to battle a god?"

Hippolyta had always cherished her gods, never forgetting them, always trusting them, for it was only right for everything they had done for her and her people. But seeing Diana at her feet, after going one round with Hades, she was filled with fear and horror…but also anger. And that anger, despite knowing it was not something she should say, rallied her to say these words:

"With a god."

**BADABOOM!**

Hades was slammed into a fallen pillar by some kind of weapon-a hammer?! That barely registered as he was suddenly bombarded heavily with massive bolts of lightning, coursing through his body, enticing agonizing screams and roars of pain from the God of the Underworld. He realized that this was no normal or regular lightning; that kind would never harm him like this…this lightning-it was celestial.

As Diana slowly began opening her eyes, she heard it, and she began to believe there was hope yet.

She had heard the thunder.

Hades was astonished; walking up to him was a warrior-a warrior unlike any he had seen before, armed with a small hammer and clothed in armor unfamiliar to him. But what set him of the most was the aura he sensed around this warrior. Like his fellow god Ares, Hades automatically recognized this warrior as some kind of god.

"Hear me, Hades," the warrior snarled. "I am Thor Odinson, God of Thunder and Prince of Asgard. But today, above all that, I am an Avenger, a protector, and now, I am this planet's guardian. To your attempt to take this world, I say thee…NAY!"

Thor slammed Mjolnir across Hades' face, sending the god right into his armies. The demons and skeletons of Tartarus immediately swarmed against the Asgardian, making to strike with all their infernal weapons. Thor simply smirked and with a yell, slammed Mjolnir into the ground, sending out massive shockwaves all around. Luckily, the Amazons had prepared for this and had all jumped high as they could in co-ordinance, Hippolyta grabbing Diana. They demons fell back and the skeletons crumbled into dust, effectively out of the game. Then Thor aimed his hammer at the gates, and send lightning bolts flying right at it, forcing the escaping hordes back, keeping them at back; then he aimed at the cavern ceiling above, the bolts breaking off massive chunks and sending them cascading onto the gates, sealing them temporarily.

"AMAZON, TO THE DEMONS-SMITE THEM WERE THEY STAND!" the Asgardian roared as he charged the Greek god once more. "I SHALL DEAL WITH HADES!"

"You amuse me, warrior," Hades roared as he fired another blast of infernal flame at the Thunder God. "I saw your battle with the Amazon, how you almost felled her before she resorted to trickery to capture you. I had assumed you were of some forgotten warrior race or some powerful champion from the stars-but you have the aura of gods! Never have I ever had the prospect of fighting such a powerful opponent as you!"

"You talk too much, demon," Thor roared as he whirled his hammer to dispel the infernal flames. "Show me your mettle is as mighty as the Amazons say!"

Diana saw the two gods clash as her sisters and mother battled the hordes of the Underworld. She could feel that her divine healing was beginning to heal her wounds and bruises, but she was nowhere near able to once more join the battle once more. But she couldn't remain this way, helpless and unable to do anything…she was a warrior born, and she needed to be in the action. At the moment, her mother had placed her by the cavern entrance to heal while she and her armies battled against the demons and creatures. But Diana, she was not to just stand by and do nothing. She had to do something, and so she began to start-painfully-getting back up.

Hades punched Thor into the ground, who retaliated with a swift and powerful kick into his throat, sending him flying into the cavern ceiling. Another blast of lightning hit the Greek god square in the chest, sending him falling face flat into the ground.

"I recommend," Thor snarled as he walked over to Hades, "you stand down-"

Hades rushed the Norse god, forcing him to drop Mjolnir, slamming him into the cavern wall and began repeatedly punching him in the face and stomach. "You DARE strike a God of Olympus?! I, who shall never meet death and shall always, be the final holder of life in this universe!? I AM HADES, GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD, AND ALL SHALL FALL BEFORE ME! ALL SHALL-"

"You sound like my brother Loki," Thor remarked as he grabbed Hades' fists with his own hands, his own face partially bruised and bloody. "He happens to lose every time he attempts to best me, demon god." With a brutal head butt, the Asgardian hit the Lord of the Underworld badly on the forehead, sending Hades staggering a few steps back, dizzy and eyes watering. "And in case you're wondering, I don't need my hammer to best you, evil one." With that, Thor began punching the Greek God of the Underworld, mercilessly throwing punch after punch against this god who would try to enslave humanity. But Hades, being a god, was on par with Thor in strength levels, and began brutally fighting back. Within minutes, the echoing booms of the battling gods roared across the cavern.

Meanwhile, Hippolyta and the Amazons were managing to succeed in beating back the demons and creatures Tartarus, especially since the numbers weren't as bad to deal with. Thor had smote all of the creatures that had managed to get to the surface, and the gates had been temporarily blocked by Thor's assault. But it was only temporary, and the demons behind the other side of the gates were slowly breaking through the stone blocking the gate. Sooner or later, they'd break free and they'd be back at square one, unless Thor could defeat Hades.

Speaking of which…

The Amazons were scattered as Thor was thrown into their ranks, the wind knocked out of him, followed by Hades slamming into him, making a crater in the ground, his hands ablaze with infernal fires.

"Amazons, help Thor!" Hippolyta roared as she charged at the Greek god, soon followed by a good number of Amazon warriors. They were flies to Hades, and with a surge of brimstone and fire, they were sent flying backwards, straight into the arms of the god's armies. With a powerful blast of flame, Hades destroyed the rock blocking the gates, allowing his armies to pass uninterrupted once more. Hades then grabbed Thor's throat and started squeezing. At that, the Asgardian began fiercely punching the Greek god's face, mustering all his strength while realizing that this god was attempting to choke him. Hades merely laughed and spewed flames from his mouth, enticing a roar of pain from the Asgardian.

"After I destroy you, god-like creature, I will burn this island to the ground, and slaughter the Amazons one by one, personally. Wonder Woman will witness it all, to her mother's own death and then only then will I end her misery. Then I will take this world by storm-"

"NOT WILL I STILL DRAW BREATH, HADES!" Diana roared as she jumped onto his back and plunged a sword through his spine, at which the god of the underworld roared in pain. With this distraction, Thor escaped Hades' grasp and landed a devastating uppercut to his chin, sending him flying into his armies. Thor was just about to summon Mjolnir back to his hand when he got a good look at Diana.

She was barely able to keep herself standing, and her arm was bathed in blood. Her armor was falling apart and her legs had multiple gashes lined across them. Thor could instantly tell that Diana could not hope to get into this fight, but she refused to let herself stay out of the battle.

"Wonder Woman, you must stand down! You cannot hope to make it through this-"

"He attacked my people and threatens my world, a world I have sworn to protect with my life! I refuse to stand by and be denied the right to-" Diana was suddenly slammed into the ground by demons tackling her, enraged at what she had done to their lord. The pain she was already experiencing and the new pain attacking proved too much for her, and she collapsed, screaming in anguish.

Thor made to rush to her, but was cut off by a billowing blast of infernal flame and Hades jumped right onto the Amazon, kicking her mercilessly, her sword in his hand, dripping his blood.

"YOU DARE TO STRIKE ME, DIANA OF THEMYSCERA?!"

"HAVE AT THEE, HADES!" Thor roared as he tackled the Greek god, but Hades whacked him with Diana's limp body, and tossing her aside he jumped back onto Thor, and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up, his armies screaming and roaring in delight.

"You have proven to be a worthy foe, warrior," Hades snarled as he slammed Thor onto the ground. "But here, I am the superior one." He picked him up and turned him so his back was to him, and grabbed his arms and began pulling, enticing screams from Thor. Hades was trying to rip his arms off. "You were foolish to stand against me, and now you shall pay for your mistakes in full!"

Diana barely managed to look up with her bloody and marred face, one eye swollen, at Thor screams. He was indeed truly powerful, but Hades was just as powerful, and now he had the upper hand. Diana could see the Amazons battling futilely against the now thousands of unending hordes of Hades' armies. She had to do something, but she…was so tired, so weak, and she could never hope to stand against Hades, even in her prime. This was truly a lost cause, they were beaten…

No, she realized. I am Diana of Themyscera, and I am Amazon. We never surrender and we will fight until the end; my end is not yet here, and I shall continue fighting.

These words echoed over and over in her mind as she struggled desperately to stand up. Hades saw this and laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You still think you can try to best me, Diana? I have beaten you and I will make you watch as everything you hold dear burns!"

"No Hades," Diana managed to spurt out, blood soaking from her lips, still trying to get up. "I will never stand down. I will fight forevermore, because that is my cause-to …champion this world, and I will n-never stop-" she faltered slightly and in balancing herself, she grabbed the handle of a nearby weapon- "until I defeat you…I…I-I am Princess Diana of Themyscera, C-Champion of Olympus and a hero of…the Justice League…! I will…not-not…I will…not…be DENIED!"

Mustering the last bit of strength she had left, Wonder Woman pick up the weapon she had grasped and stood up.

What happened next would forever be retold in Amazon lore.

A fresh, divine surge of newfound strength flowed through Diana as the cavern was suddenly filled with the booms of thunder and dancing flashes of lightning. The Amazons & infernal hordes stopped their fighting to gaze at this spectacle. Hades stood flabbergasted, utterly shocked at what was happening before him, forgetting his hold on Thor. And Thor himself, he could only stare in awe and wonder, muttering the words, "Odin's eye…"

Diana was shocked at what was happening, and only by turning her head to her hand did she realize what was going on.

In her hand was Mjolnir, the divine & mighty weapon of Thor Odinson.

And there were new words on its side.

_Whosoever holds this hammer, if he or she be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor._

Instantly a lightning bolt consumed her, unlike in her battle with Thor, this bolt revitalized her, restoring her armor and strength. Best of all, Diana now sensed that thunder and lightning now bent to her will.

"Ok, Hades," she yelled. "Now you shall face the power of an Amazon's unadulterated rage! For Themyscera!"

_**XXXXXXXXXX-A/N-XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Well, what did you think? Like, didn't like, etc...you all know the drill.**_

_**Now, didn't I say to all you folks you say Diana is indeed worthy that you'd be happy in the long run? I did tell you ;)**_

_**How're you guys liking the story so far? Tell me, please! Soon, it shall be over, and the sequel shall come.**_

_**Next chapter: the might of an Amazon & Asgardian unleashed. Until next time readers. **_


End file.
